Un contrato por amor u obligación
by alin33
Summary: Este es un fic YAOI, en contestación a un reto planteado en amor yaoi. Resumen adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Los dialogos a continuacion son parte del reto, por lo que estos nop me pertenecen igual que los personajes. pero la historia si, espero les guste.

—Acepto...

—Perfecto, mi abogado ira a verte para arreglar todo, no te olvides de las clausulas.

—Podre tener los o las amantes que quiera, incluso podre tenerlas en mi casa si es mi deseo, tú tambiénpodrás tenerlos, pero tendrás que ser muy discreto, si alguien me llega con pruebas de que tienes un amante se acaba todo, entendiste

—El dinero no es problema, te pasare una suma considerable cada mes, tusabrás lo que haces con ello ya que es para tu uso personal, todos los demás gastos, como el de la casa y cosas parecidas me las pasaras a mí, no quiero tener a una rata como esposo.

— No me gustan las escenitas en público, por cierto, cuidado y me llego a enterar que alguien sabe sobre esto.

—Mis padre quieren un nieto, tenemos un año para conseguirlo, por tu bien espero que te mentalices que tendrás que acostarte conmigo, no quiero ir a ninguna clínica para que comiencen con sus estúpidos rumores. Te lo advierto no quiero hijos de otros en mi familia, así que usa esa cabecita antes de abrirte de piernas.

Y fue lo último que dijo por que recibio tremendo puñetazo.

—Idiota, has que tu abogado venga ahora y aprovechemos para que yo también ponga mis propias condiciones

*—*—*

Sus hermosos ojos dorados chispaban de ira, su linda carita contraída en una mueca de furia, sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, una oscura aura asesina rodeando por completo su exótico cuerpo algo pequeño para su edad, sus largos cabellos rubios cubriendo partes de su rostro en contraste con su exquisita piel blanca y vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado el cual torneaba muy bien sus piernas junto con una playera sin mangas negra, hacían de Edward Elric un cuadro digno de admirar y saborear por el resto de tus días, claro si este no se encargaba de que fuera tu ultimo día con vida.

Y era precisamente por eso que todas las personas se alejaban de él, apenas y le veían caminar, sus instintos les decía que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino o terminarías lastimado.

—Lo pagaras muy caro Greed.

Dijo por lo bajo y parando su paso. Suspiro con pesadez y vio que estaba en un parque, con paso calmado se dirigió a una banca vacía.

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, de piel blanca, de 30 años , con aura elegante y vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir junto con una camisa blanca sin mangas, hacia de Roy Mustang un hombre por el cual cualquier chica o doncel suspiraba, caminaba por el parque observando a su alrededor, cuando lo vio sentado en una banca con la vista dirigida hacia el cielo, un chico rubio con un cuerpo de ensueño, con solo verlo sabía que era un doncel y por su forma de sentarse seguramente era de una buena familia o mínimo sabia comportarse.

Y sin perder su elegancia se dirigió hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su níveo rostro.

—Puedo sentarme.

Dijo Roy con el tono de voz más amable que podía, necesitaba dar una buena impresión si estaba dispuesto a que el chico frente a él aceptara su propuesta.

Edward por su parte solo asintió sin prestarle la mas mínima atención lo cual molesto al pelinegro pero lo dejo pasar, necesitaba calmarse y no mostrar su actitud arrogante, al cual estaba acostumbrado.

—Hola me llamo Roy Mustang y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Edward no contesto y solo siguió viendo las nubes.

—Disculpa eres mudo lindura.

Ed siguió sin decir nada y Roy por su parte tenía una vena en su frente, el rubio lo estaba ignorando a él… soltó un suspiro debía calmarse y dirigió su vista al cielo.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hablaba, solo se dedicaban a ver el atardecer, Roy con un suspiro decidió que era momento de dar el primer paso, después de todo el tenia las de ganar y aunque el rubio no le había respondido nada él se encargaría de que aceptara.

—Escucha… tengo un problema.

—No me interesa.

Respondió Edward con aire ausente, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar a un desconocido sobre sus problemas cuando el tenia uno peor que su acompañante.

—Déjame terminar… necesito casarme en menos de un mes

Eso capto la atención del rubio quien volteo a verlo con la confusión impregnada en su rostro y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

— ¿Tú también?

Roy alzo una de sus cejas al escuchar eso y Ed se sonrojo un momento para después desviar la vista.

—Continua.

—Mira yo no deseo casarme aun, me gusta mi libertad, solo lo hare para que no me deshereden y para eso necesito casarme en menos de un mes con la persona que yo elija o en todo caso una que mis padres elijan.

—Bien pues cásate con la persona que tus padres elijan a mi no me meta señor.

Roy arrugo el ceño no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa posibilidad y se lo haría saber al chico frente a él.

—Esa última queda desertada y la persona que yo elija tiene que ser de una buena familia y por tu forma de sentarte se que eres de una buena familia. Por tu respuesta me parece que tú tienes el mismo problema

—Claro que no.

—Bien eso no me importa. Escúchame bien, yo necesito un esposo y tú a alguien que te ayude con tu problemita, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Y que te hace pensar que yo aceptare.

— ¿Estas ciego?... no es por presumir pero soy apuesto y tengo dinero.

—Eso no me interesa como has dicho provengo de una buena familia así que el dinero no es ningún problema para mí y con respecto a lo de apuesto tu actitud deja mucho que desear. Además la belleza no es para siempre.

Respondió Ed con una media sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados mientras que Roy arrugo el ceño, el chico era difícil de persuadir.

—Por como reaccionaste cuando te dije que necesitaba casarme en un mes y tú me repospondiste _tu también_ eso quiere decir que te necesitas casar igual que yo.

—Bien pero lo mío es diferente yo no lo hago porque me obliguen, lo hago porque mi boda ya está casi lista solo tengo que enviar las invitaciones… y me faltaría el novio.

Soltó por lo bajo esperando que el pelinegro no lo escuchará pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Preparaste tu boda sin novio.

Contesto Roy con un una sonrisa burlona y con algo de incredulidad, ¿quien en su sano juicio organiza una boda sin el novio?

—Tenía a mi prometido pero se le ocurrió engañarme a tan solo un mes de la boda. Se supone que hoy enviaríamos las invitaciones pero hubo un problema con la imprenta y no se puedo, yo decidí informarle a mi prometido así que fui a su apartamento una hora antes de lo que habíamos acordado y lo encontré teniendo relaciones con otra persona. Así que el compromiso quedo roto, ahora el problema que tengo es que le dije a mi familia que pronto me casaría, tengo la ventaja en eso ya que ellos no conocen a mi ex prometido.

—Con mayor razón deberías aceptar mi propuesta. No te gustaría demostrarle que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor a tu ex novio.

Es verdad que quería demostrarle a Greed que podía conquistar a cualquiera pero no estaba tan desesperado como para aceptar casarse o sí.

— Además que le dirás a tu familia… cancele mi boda porque mi prometido me engaño a tan solo un mes... yo soy guapo y rico, en pocas palaras el hombre por el cual cualquier chica o doncel suspira… puedo fingir frente a tu familia que te amo y los dos resolveríamos nuestros problemas.

Ed se mordió el labio inferior debía admitir que la persona frente tenía un buen punto además como había dicho era apuesto y a él se le estaban viniendo los años encima dentro de poco cumpliría veinticinco años, edad en la que ya debía estar casado por tradición de su familia.

—Piénsalo nos vemos mañana aquí a las ocho de la noche.

Contesto Roy parándose del lugar que ocupaba y empezando a caminar hasta salir de la vista del oji dorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran los ocho y media de la noche, el parque estaba casi desierto, tanto Edward como Roy estaban sentados en la misma banca que ayer, los dos con la vista al cielo, el rubio aun se mostraba confundido sobre qué respuesta dar.

—No acepto.

Dijo Edward algo inseguro y Roy por su parte arrugo el ceño al escucharlo.

—Reconsidéralo, mira… las clausulas de nuestro contrato nos benefician a los dos.

— ¿Así?... y puedo saber cuáles son.

—Son solo cuatro…la primera podre tener los o las amantes que quiera, incluso podre tenerlas en mi casa si es mi deseo, tú también podrás tenerlos, pero tendrás que ser muy discreto, si alguien me llega con pruebas de que tienes un amante se acaba todo, por otra parte el dinero no es problema, te pasare una suma considerable cada mes, tú sabrás lo que haces con ello ya que es para tu uso personal, todos los demás gastos, como el de la casa y cosas parecidas me las pasaras a mí, no quiero tener a una rata como esposo.

—Ya te dije que el dinero no es problema para mí — Dijo Ed arrugando el ceño —… idiota.

—Como sea, no me gustan las escenitas en público.

Ed rodo los ojos ese hombre estaba acabando con la poca calma que tenia, sus clausulas eran absurdas… ¿en que se suponía que lo beneficiaba a él?

—Mis padre quieren un nieto, tenemos un año para conseguirlo, por tu bien espero que te mentalices que tendrás que acostarte conmigo, no quiero ir a ninguna clínica para que comiencen con sus estúpidos rumores. Te lo advierto no quiero hijos de otros en mi familia, así que usa esa cabecita antes de abrirte de piernas.

Suficiente pensó Edward, se paró de la banca, tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados, su cabello cubría su rostro, estaba enojado con ese pelinegro, con esas clausulas lo estaba humillando y eso no lo iba a dejar pasar, bueno ahora ya le tenía su respuesta y que preferiría estar muerto antes que cambiarla, con voz calmada empezó a hablar.

—Bien… he escuchado tus demandas con atención y ya tengo tu respuesta.

Roy sonrió con prepotencia, sin darse cuenta de la actitud de Ed, nadie se resistía a él y el rubio no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por los detalles de la boda.

—Ya sabía yo que aceptarías mi….

— ¡NO! —Grito Ed sin dejar que Roy terminara de hablar—… ni loco me caso contigo.

Dicho eso empezó a correr dejando a un pelinegro impactado por su respuesta. Después de un minuto recobro su semblante frio, ese chico le había dicho que no… ¡a él Roy Mustang!, si lo veía una vez más se encargaría de que este aceptara y después le pediría el divorció cuando este se enamorara de él, esa sería su venganza por haberlo rechazado la primera vez.

Ed por su parte aun mantenía los puños cerrados y un aura asesina lo rodeaba, Era claro que si existía un Dios este lo detestaba, primero su prometido lo engañaba con otra persona y ahora le ponía frente a él un hombre que era todo un cretino arrogante.

—Edward

Escucho que le hablaban desde atrás con un suspiro dio media vuelta, esa voz ya sabía de quien era, tal vez Dios no lo odiaba tanto porque ahora podría desahogarse con la persona que era el responsable de que todo esto estuviera sucediendo.

—Donde has estado amor… ayer no llegaste a mi apartamento y no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas.

Decía Greed con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Ed solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa aun manteniendo los puños cerrados, iba disfrutar golpear a la persona frente a él.

—Perdóname amor pero como te vi tan ocupado revolcándote con alguien que no era yo pues no quise molestarte.

Dijo Ed con una voz calmada pero llena de odio y con sus ojos fijos en Greed, los cuales destellaban furia, que hizo que el pelinegro retrocediera un poco por la actitud del rubio, su sentido común le decía que huyera mientras aun había tiempo, pero decidió ignorar esto además que podía hacerle alguien tan bajito como Ed y con una sonrisa, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

—No…no se dé que hablas cariño.

Oh y todavía se atrevía a negarlo sí que disfrutaría triturar sus huesos y si pudiera lo mataría pero no quería ir a prisión se tendría que conformar con enviarlo al hospital.

—Sabes amor ayer fui una hora antes a tu apartamento porque hubo problemas en la imprenta pero cuando llegue te vi acostándote con un doncel.

Greed sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al escuchar eso y lo que más le preocupaba era que Edward estaba hablando tan calmado y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Lo siento cariño pero no se dé que me hablas

Decía mientras soltaba los hombros del rubio, lo mejor era mentirle de seguro que este le creería además dudaba que Ed cancelara la boda a tan solo un mes de esta y cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los veinticinco años.

—Deja de tratarme como un idiota por qué no lo soy… además cuantas posibilidades hay de que exista otra persona igualita a ti.—Dijo Ed mientras le daba una cachetada— Si no quieres que te vaya peor te sugiero que te largues de mi vista… por cierto la boda queda cancelada.

Dijo Ed comenzando a caminar, no valía la pena que se manchara las manos por alguien como Greed.

Mientras que el pelinegro estaba en shock, había escuchado bien… ¿Ed estaba cancelando la boda?… eso si que no lo podía permitir el rubio le pertenecía, era suyo y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Cuando vio que Edward ya iba a una considerable distancia el corrió y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo agarro del brazo derecho deteniendo su caminata.

—Escucha bien Edward te casaras conmigo quieras o no.

Ed arrugo el ceño al escuchar esto, el no pensaba casarse con Greed y ahora este le estaba dando la oportunidad de descargar toda su frustración en él y eso no lo iba a desperdiciar. Se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y fijo sus dorados ojos en los negros de Greed.

Sus manos fueron a parar en el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta Greed aunque tuvo que parase de puntillas para alcanzarlo, como odiaba su estatura y mas en este momento pero lo dejo pasar por ahora eso no importaba, jalo a Greed hacia abajo para que sus rostros quedaran considerablemente cerca.

—Escúchame bien Greed, yo jamás me casare contigo y me arrepiento del día que te conocí.

Dicho eso lo soltó y su puño derecho fue a estrellarse contra la cara del pelinegro, el cual retrocedió un poco por el golpe. Cuando este vio como el rubio pensaba darle otro golpe a su cara detuvo su mano pero Ed le lanzo una patada directo al estomago, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro soltara la mano del oji dorado y se agarrara el estomago.

Greed estaba molesto si el rubio quería pelea entonces se la daría y con esto último le dio un puñetazo al rubio en el estomago.

Al poco rato se podía ver una pelea entre los dos, los dos esquivaban los golpes del contrario, ninguno se dejaría vencer por el contrario, era un alivio que la calle estuviera desierta a esa hora así no tendrían que preocuparse por que alguien llamara a la policía.

Ninguno pensaba perder con el contrario los dos eran orgullosos y esa pelea de seguro que iba a durar.

— ¡Enano del demonio!

Fue el grito que dio Greed al recibir una nueva patada pero esta vez había sido en sus partes nobles, mientras que el aura asesina de Ed incremento con esto último, nadie pero nadie le decía enano y salía ileso.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward llegaba a su apartamento con la ropa toda maltratada, su rubio cabello era un desastre y su rostro presentaba uno que otro moretón, le dolía el cuerpo pero por lo menos Greed había quedado peor que el.

Sonrió con este ultimo pensamiento pasarían un par de días para que los golpes del pelinegro desaparecieran y tendría que ir al hospital para que le ayudaran con las costillas y el brazo derecho que le había roto. Ahora era cuando agradecía a Envy por enseñarle artes marciales, además de que había aprendido diferentes formas de pelea y le había dejado en claro a Greed que las peleas eran lo suyo y que era mejor no hacerlo enojar. Después de todo el no era un doncel ordinario.

Se dirigió al baño necesitaba uno urgente además el agua lo relajaba ahora tenía que pensar cómo arreglar lo de su boda. Al, su hermano menor conocía a Greed y le había dicho que pronto se casaría con él, mientras que sus padres ya sabían que se casaba este mes pero no habían conocido al pelinegro por cuestiones de trabajo.

Su vida personal era un caos en este momento, tal vez debía haber aceptado la propuesta de Mustang, el solo pensamiento de eso lo hizo estremecer, el no necesitaba casarse con el pelinegro, tenía un trabajo muy bueno, era inteligente, el no necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz pero su familia era conservadora, ni siquiera se había estrenado y no pensaba entregarle su virginidad al idiota de Mustang.

Ahora que lo pensaba no podía culpar a Greed por engañarlo cuando él no le había permitido ni siquiera que lo tocara, solo aceptaba besos pero cuando este intenta llegar más lejos él lo detenía y le decía que solo se entregaría cuando se casaran.

Bien no podía remediar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ese maldito de Greed se había atrevido a engañarlo y había pagado por eso, ahora debía preocuparse por su boda… la boda que se llevaría a cabo cuando terminara el mes…. Una boda que su familia esperaba ansiosa…una boda en la que se uniría por siempre a la otra persona…

Todavía tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglar su boda, aun no cumplía los veinticinco años faltaban dos meses para este por hoy se relajaría con un baño caliente.

*—*—*

Había pasado una semana y el estaba muy estresado, su madre le había llamado esa mañana reclamándole de por qué no le había enviado una invitación y él como todo un experto le había mentido diciéndole que tenía problemas con los de la imprenta pero que mañana las enviaba. La boda que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas… definitivamente odiaba su vida amorosa.

Ahora se encontraba en un restaurante, el lugar no era lujoso pero si acogedor y el necesitaba en ese momento la paz que el lugar le bridaba.

—Ed que milagro verte

Edward levanto la vista, frente a él se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, Gracia Hughes era una mujer muy amable, le recordaba a su madre.

—Hola señora Gracia

—Ed solo dime Gracia.

Le dijo la mujer en tono amable y con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual el correspondió.

—Y como van los preparativos para tu boda

Ed sintió como un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros, lo que menos quería era hablar de eso.

—Bien y como está la pequeña Elicia.

En eso iban entrando dos hombres, uno de cabello negro con lentes y con un poco de barba la cual estaba desaliñada a su lado otro hombre igual que el anterior tenía el cabello negro solo que este no tenia barba.

—Roy que piensas hacer con lo de tu boda…. Falta poco para que termine el mes.

—Maes ya tengo a la persona ahora solo ten…

No termino de hablar ya que frente a él se encontraba Ed hablando con Gracia, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro por fin lo volvía a ver después de una semana, ahora sí, el rubio no se le escaparía y haría que aceptara el trato.

Maes vio hacia donde su amigo veía y no le gusto nada a donde iban los pensamientos de su amigo

—Roy más te vale que no involucres a Ed en tus locos planes

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Es como un hijo para Gracia y para mí…. Así que te pido no involucres a Ed, ya suficientes problemas tiene con su novio como para que tú vayas a demostrar tus dotes de galán.

—Vamos no me voy a acostar con el ahora mismo.

—Ed siempre viene y ayuda a Gracia cuando hay muchos clientes, es una persona muy amable aunque su carácter es muy explosivo.

—Bien ese rubio va a ser mi esposo.

—No Roy…Ed esta pronto a casarse.

Roy no perdió su sonrisa y con paso calmado se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba el oji dorado comiendo un trozo de pay.

—Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí

Ed detuvo su mano a medio camino, esa voz, ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, más exactos hace una semana. Alzo la vista, el destino lo odiaba de eso no había duda, frente a él se encontraba Roy Mustang.

Roy por su parte disfrutaba ver la cara de completa incredulidad que el rubio portaba en ese momento.

—Que haces aquí —Contesto Ed con el ceño fruncido. — Mustang

—Valla así que recuerdas mi nombre—Respondió Roy con una sonrisa prepotente—Lamentablemente yo aun no se tu nombre.

—Y nunca lo sabrás

Contesto Ed con el ceño aun fruncido, estaba molesto con ese pelinegro, se había atrevido a humillarlo con sus estúpidas clausulas y ahora se lo encontraba aquí y le hablaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Vamos no te enojes

Decía Roy mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que Edward

—No te he dado permiso de que te sientes

—Necesitamos hablar.

Dijo Roy mientras mostraba un semblante serio y Ed por su parte frunció el ceño.

—No hablo con cretinos

Maes se acerco a la pareja y con calma puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del oji dorado, el cual dirigió su vista hacia tras.

—Hola Ed.

—Buenas tardes señor Hughes.

Contesto Ed con una pequeña sonrisa para después arrugar el ceño y regresar su vista al pelinegro.

—Lárgate de mi mesa.

—Vamos deja esa actitud y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

—Escucha Mustang te lo dejare en claro no me interesa ser tu esposo.

—Entonces ya conseguiste a un nuevo prometido, el mes esta por acabar.

Ed se mordió el labio inferior en señal de impotencia, cada vez mas odiaba al pelinegro. Mientras que Maes arrugo el ceño al escuchar eso.

—Ed que significa eso de un nuevo prometido.

—Na…nada, ese hombre está loco.

Contesto Ed algo nervioso, no era algo que le gustaría contar. Pero Maes no le creyó.

—Roy me puedes decir a que te refieres.

Roy sonrió tenia al rubio donde quería y Maes le había ayudado sin darse cuenta.

—Claro que si amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una hora exactamente desde que Maes se había enterado de todo, tanto de la versión de Roy como la de Edward, quien no había tenido más opción que hablar con la verdad.

Maes no había emitido palabra alguna solo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que haría.

Ed se moría de los nervios y Roy solo observaba divertido toda la situación, el rubio no tendría de otra que aceptar el trato.

El lugar estaba casi vacío ya que todos habían regresado a sus trabajos y Gracia se encontraba en la cocina.

—Ed.

Por fin hablo Maes aunque su semblante estaba muy serio y eso al rubio no lo tranquilizaba nada.

—Por que no me dijiste antes tu situación

—No es algo que me gustaría estar divulgando.

Dijo Ed mientras dirigía su vista a otro lado que no fuera ni Roy, ni Maes. Sentía en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo producto de su vergüenza y se alegraba de sobre madera que las pocas personas que estaban no les prestaran atención.

— Y ahora que piensas hacer. Le has mentido a tu familia con respecto a tu boda junto a tus amigos más cercanos.

Dijo Maes con calma, no pensaba echarle en cara sus errores y ciertamente el tenia razón en no querer hablar. Por lo que sabía del rubio, en su familia debían estar casados a los veinticinco tanto mujeres como donceles. Y Ed ya estaba pronto a cumplir los veinticinco si no se casaba antes de esa fecha sería considerado una vergüenza para la familia. No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos al escuchar que el oji dorado soltaba un suspiro.

—Todo iba bien hasta hace una semana, como iba yo a saber que el idiota de Greed me seria infiel.

Contesto Ed con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños, todo lo que le pasaba era culpa de Greed y Mustang no se quedaba atrás. Cuando tuviera oportunidad se vengaría del pelinegro, tal vez no podría darle una golpiza como a Greed pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

—Y ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Yo puedo casarme contigo.

Contesto Roy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nunca aceptaría casarme contigo Mustang

Soltó Ed con voz cargada de desprecio, aun recordaba sus estúpidas clausulas y el enojo aun no se le bajaba.

—Que otra opción tienes

Bien, el bastardo tenía razón, le había mentido a su familia y amigos más cercanos con respecto a su boda, pero para alguien en su situación lo hubiera apoyado, es decir, todos lo estaban presionando con lo de las invitaciones y el no había tenido de otra que mentir, de por si el no era bueno bajo tanta presión, por lo menos no una como esa.

—Roy no hostigues a Ed.

Dijo Maes al ver que las manos de Edward estaban quedándose blancas por que el oji dorado no permitía que la sangre circulara al estar apretándolas. Roy por su parte arrugo el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—No entiendo cual es el problema… los dos necesitamos casarnos antes de que el mes termine así que, ¿por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente?

—Bueno Ed, en eso Roy tiene razón además si la relación no funciona pueden divorciarse.

Roy solo esperaba una respuesta y vaya que el chico tardaba en darla, por qué no simplemente aceptaba que otra opción tenía, él era un buen partido tenía dinero y belleza entonces por qué dudar.

—No

Eso le sorprendió, el chico aun se resistía a aceptar, debía ser un idiota para no aceptar su oferta, los dos se beneficiarían con ella y él seguía negándose.

—Vamos lindura acepta de una vez mi propuesta.

—Nunca.

—Te sugiero que lo reconsideres, el que te haya elegido a ti es por casualidad, tengo muchas y mejores opciones, pero tú ¿Cuántas tendrás para arreglar eso?

Punto a su favor, él tenía razón en eso, el pelinegro podía escoger a cualquiera mientras que él no contaba con mucho tiempo, sabía que era lindo pero Maes conocía a Roy y eso ya era ventaja, también tenía que enviar las invitaciones mañana o seria su fin, su madre y hermano menor daban miedo cuando se enojaban y ni se diga de Winry, su mejor amiga, no quería enfrentarse a la furia de la rubia. Maldito Greed en qué momento se le ocurrió engañarlo, tres años como novios y ahora que se comprometían hacia algo tan estúpido. Y sinceramente prefería casarse con Mustang el cual era amigo de Maes que de un completo desconocido. Pero no podía ni ver al pelinegro en pintura. Rayos su vida amorosa era patética.

Maes solo observaba como Ed se debatía mentalmente mientras que Roy tenía una sonrisa que daba a entender me he salido con la mía.

—Acepto

Fue la respuesta del rubio y Maes arrugo el ceño ante la sonrisa de victoria de Roy. Por fin lo entendía su amigo lo había utilizado para acorralar a Ed. Bien esto no se quedaría así.

—Espera Ed, no tienes por qué aceptar su propuesta… yo te puedo ayudar.

—Maes que rayos piensas hacer, el chico ya había aceptado el trato.

—Ya te lo dije Roy… Ed es como un hijo para mí y no pienso entregarte su mano en santo matrimonio.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy arrugo el ceño, el rubio ya era suyo y ahora por culpa de su amigo este podría retractarse.

—No esperaras que lo conquiste cuando estamos a tres semanas de terminar el mes….o sí.

Maes solo asintió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro y Ed veía como Roy fulminaba con la mirada a Hughes, lo mejor era intervenir además quería fastidiar un poco a Mustang.

—Esta ya no se contaría idiota… estamos a tres días de terminarla.

—Eso da igual el punto es que ya casi termina el mes.

—Roy tendrás que conquistarlo.

Dijo Maes aun con un semblante serio, conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que a Roy se le complicaría conquistarlo, a Greed le había costado cuatro años.

—Es difícil que alguien se enamore a dos semanas de un desconocido y es imposible que yo me enamoré de Mustang…. — Respondió Ed con un semblante serio — Y tú lo sabes Maes.

—Oh que ánimos me das.

Dijo Roy con los brazos cruzados y desviando su cara a un lado en un gesto de indignación.

—Yo solo digo la verdad.

—Soy apuesto y rico todas se enamoran de mí…. Tú no eres la excepción.

—Yo soy alguien inteligente no como otras u otros que se dejan engañar por una cara bonita.

—Además de un amargado y engreído.

—Claro pero por lo menos no estoy tan desesperado con mi boda como para declarármele a un completo desconocido.

Maes solo veía como ahora Roy y Ed se fulminaban con la mirada.

—Y así piensan casarse, no pueden mantener ni una plática amena, como piensan llevar el matrimonio.

—Pues yo pensaba en golpear a Mustang siempre que me plazca.

Roy frunció el ceño dejaría pasar ese comentario por el momento lo ahora importante era que ese rubio iba a ser suyo y para eso tendría que convencer al padre postizo del enano.

—Maes me concederías la mano de Ed

—Lo siento Roy pero aunque seas mi amigo nunca permitiría que Ed se casara contigo.

—Maes ya no soy un niño yo…

—Ed tú no te metas

—Soy un adulto puedo tomar mis propias decisiones solo.

Maes lo sabía, el oji dorado era un adulto pero Roy solo estaba jugando con él, Ed estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida y aunque sabía que sus palabras le dolerían al rubio era lo mejor.

—Y lo has hecho tan bien…mira en que problema te has metido…. mintiéndole a tu familia y aceptando la oferta de un completo desconocido.

Eso era un golpe bajo para el rubio quien bajo la mirada con la frente fruncida y mordiéndose el labio inferior, aceptaba que sus decisiones no eran las mejores pero…

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada Maes… tú no eres mi padre.

—Ya sé que no soy tu padre Ed pero…

La situación era tensa Maes solo quería proteger a Ed mientras que este no quería dar su brazo a torcer lo mejor era interferir.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto….Maes no puedes esperar a que lo conquiste cuando el tiempo se nos viene encima.

Con ese comentario el rubio olvido las palabras de Maes, si el pelinegro deseaba conquistarlo no tendría ni siquiera las dos semanas que faltaban para terminar el mes, él tenía que enviar las invitaciones mañana.

—En realidad seria intentarlo hoy mismo….

—Ed en verdad deseas casarte con un irresponsable.

—De qué lado estas.

Maes no le dio importancia a las palabras de Roy y siguió hablando

—Tuvo mucho tiempo para planear su boda pero no tiene nada listo.

—Así que aparte de idiota…eres un holgazán… creo que ya no es buena idea desposarme contigo Mustang

—Ni siquiera me conoces como para saber cómo soy.

—Confió en la palabra de Maes.

Dijo Ed mientras que Maes mostraba una sonrisa al parecer el rubio ya no estaba enojado… bien lo mejor era seguir, así que volvió a su semblante serio.

—Roy tendrás que enamorar a Ed si quieres su mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando estuvieron fuera del restaurante empezaron a caminar, Edward enfrente de Roy, el primero solo mantenía los brazos metidos en su pantalón y Roy por fin se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba puesto igual que el día que lo conoció unos pantalones negros ajustados solo que esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca y una chamara de piel negra.

Si que era hermoso, lástima que su carácter dejara mucho que desear.

—Bien te llevare al cine.

—Claro.

Contesto Edward sin mucho interés, cuando estuvieron en el cine, Ed agarro el brazo derecho de Roy y se recargo en el. Este por su parte solo sonrió tenia al rubio donde quería, completamente loco por él, ahora sabía el plan del rubio, el cual era hacerse el difícil y por eso era que lo rechazaba.

—Qué película veremos

Dijo Roy viendo al oji dorado el cual alzo su cara, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos junto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me gustaría ver la de Sadako.

Contesto Edward con la voz más dulce que tenia, el pelinegro no puso objeción y fueron a comprar las entradas, cuando las tuvieron se dirigieron a la fila de los dulces. El rubio siempre mostrándose dulce y con una cara que hacia derretir a cualquiera.

Poco después se veía a un Roy molesto y rodeado de mucha basura de comida chatarra junto con dulces.

Ed había pedido seis botes de palomitas tamaño familiar, siete vasos de soda, cuatro órdenes de nachos y toda clase de dulces que tuvieran disponibles. Había gastado mucho de su dinero en el cine por complacer al enano y lo que más le sorprendía era… ¿cómoalguien tan pequeño comía tanto?

—Roy… ¿podrías comprarme otros chocolates y otra orden de nachos?

Pregunto Ed con una cara tierna, ahora era cuando agradecía que su hermanito menor siempre lo chantajeara como él lo estaba haciendo con Roy. Había aprendido sus trucos, sí que era un genio y todavía faltaba para que fueran las nueve, haría que el pelinegro le cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

Roy por su parte se paró de su asiento y fue por lo que el rubio había pedido. Nadie era capaz de negarse a unos ojos de cachorro abandonado y con una voz dulce que hasta los ángeles le tendrían envidia. Debía admitir que también tenía dotes de actor pero al final todo valdría la pena. Haría que Ed se enamorará de él y después lo abandonaría.

Después de dos horas los dos salían, Ed tomando el brazo de Roy.

—Y ahora a dónde vamos Roy.

Este observo al rubio, otra vez tenia ojitos a medio morir, no podía gastar más dinero en el rubio si lo hacía se quedaría sin dinero por el día de hoy y quizás mañana.

—Te gustaría que fuéramos al parque

Ed solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Cuando llegaron al parque el oji dorado soltó el brazo de Roy.

—Quiero un helado.

Dijo Ed mientras que a Mustang le saltaba una vena en la frente, no entendía al enano primero era todo dulzura y después era un arisco.

—Cómpratelo tú.

—Tú eres el hombre en esta cita

— ¿Y eso que?

—Cuando has visto que el doncel compre algo cuando tiene una cita.

Rayos el enano tenía razón a pesar de su carácter era un doncel y estaban en una cita, a regañadientes fue por el helado.

—Lo quiero de todo

Dijo Ed y cuando estuvo solo mostro una sonrisa de victoria, vaya que el dicho era cierto, la venganza era dulce.

Cuando Roy regreso con diferentes helados encontró a Ed en una banca sentado balanceando sus pies y con la vista al cielo, le costaba creer que alguien tan hermoso fuera un altanero.

—Tu helado.

—Quiero ir al centro comercial

Dijo Ed empezando a comer los helados que Roy le ofrecía.

*—*—*

Roy estaba harto del rubio ahora se encontraban en una tienda de zapatos, el cargando las quince bolsas con diferentes contenidos la mayoría ropa y él había tenido que pagar con su tarjeta de crédito todo lo que el rubio pedía con el pretexto de que si se casaban a él no le gustaría un esposo todo fachoso.

—Roy paga.

Dijo Ed con cuatro cajas de zapatos.

—Enano ya no tengo dinero.

—Qué clase de hombre eres… vaya creer que un doncel tenga que pagar lo que le corresponde a su novio… que patético.

A Roy le salto una vena con esto último ahora no solo tenía que cumplirle sus caprichos y cargar todas las bolsas y cajas que este le entregaba sino que también se estaba burlando de su hombría.

Cuando lo tuviera en su cama lo partiría en dos.

*—*—*

Roy y Maes se encontraban en una mesa del bar. El primero se veía muy molesto mientras que el segundo solo mantenía una sonrisa.

—Dime Roy como te fue en tu cita.

—Ese enano es un demonio disfrazado de doncel

—Ed no es cualquier doncel.

Dijo Maes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sí que se divertía de la situación de Roy, al verlo entrar con todo lo que Ed lo había obligado a comprar, se hecho a reír tanto que hasta le había dolido el estómago.

—Me obligo a comprarle todo lo que quería.

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo, Ed es un angelito incapaz de hacer algo malo.

Claro que era mentira, el mejor que nadie sabía que el rubio nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados pero necesitaba desquitarse, su amigo lo había usado ahora era su turno de regresarle el favor.

—Maes de los mil pesos que tenía en efectivo solo me ha sobrado un peso y tuve que usar la tarjeta de crédito para pagar algunas cosas que pidió en el centro comercial.

—Bueno no esperabas que fuera así de fácil o sí.

—No importa que métodos ocupepara que yo me retracte de mi palabrael será mi esposo

—Todavía sigues con eso.

—Claro que sí y no pienso retractarme, ese enano va a ser mío.

—Roy…¿por qué quieres a Edward como tu esposo?… tu puedes conseguir a quien quieras.

—Ese enano ha sido el primero en rechazarme Maes…. Cuando lo vi pensé que sería como todos y me aceptaría sin poner objeción pero no fue así… además seguro que si lo hago mío todos los hombres a mí alrededor me tendrán envidia.

Dijo Roy con una sonrisa, no era del todo mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad, no pensaba decirle a su amigo que iba a utilizar al rubio para cerrar contratos difíciles y que tenía planeado enamorarlo para después abandonarlo.

Mientras que Ed se encontraba en el baño, le dolía el estómago y no era para menos después de todo lo que había comido, tal vez se había excedido…. No claro que no, Mustang se merecía que lo dejara sin un peso, se había atrevido a decirle enano.

Después de un rato los tres se encontraban en la mesa, los tres con una expresión seria, Ed y Roy se encontraban uno frente al otro mientras que Maes estaba en medio de ellos.

—Bien Mustang deseas seguir con eso del trato después de hoy

Dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, el idiota renunciaría y el ya solo tendría que encontrar la solución a su problema, no necesitaba a Mustang

—Claro que sí.

Contesto Roy con absolutasinceridad y seriedad, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, no esperaba eso, tenía agallas para seguir con su estúpido contrato, lástima que eso a él no le interesaba pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era decirle su nombre.

—Mi nombre completo es Edward Elric


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando estuvieron fuera del restaurante empezaron a caminar, Edward enfrente de Roy, el primero solo mantenía los brazos metidos en su pantalón y Roy por fin se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba puesto igual que el día que lo conoció unos pantalones negros ajustados solo que esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca y una chamara de piel negra.

Si que era hermoso, lástima que su carácter dejara mucho que desear.

—Bien te llevare al cine.

—Claro.

Contesto Edward sin mucho interés, cuando estuvieron en el cine, Ed agarro el brazo derecho de Roy y se recargo en el. Este por su parte solo sonrió tenia al rubio donde quería, completamente loco por él, ahora sabía el plan del rubio, el cual era hacerse el difícil y por eso era que lo rechazaba.

—Qué película veremos

Dijo Roy viendo al oji dorado el cual alzo su cara, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos junto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me gustaría ver la de Sadako.

Contesto Edward con la voz más dulce que tenia, el pelinegro no puso objeción y fueron a comprar las entradas, cuando las tuvieron se dirigieron a la fila de los dulces. El rubio siempre mostrándose dulce y con una cara que hacia derretir a cualquiera.

Poco después se veía a un Roy molesto y rodeado de mucha basura de comida chatarra junto con dulces.

Ed había pedido seis botes de palomitas tamaño familiar, siete vasos de soda, cuatro órdenes de nachos y toda clase de dulces que tuvieran disponibles. Había gastado mucho de su dinero en el cine por complacer al enano y lo que más le sorprendía era… ¿cómoalguien tan pequeño comía tanto?

—Roy… ¿podrías comprarme otros chocolates y otra orden de nachos?

Pregunto Ed con una cara tierna, ahora era cuando agradecía que su hermanito menor siempre lo chantajeara como él lo estaba haciendo con Roy. Había aprendido sus trucos, sí que era un genio y todavía faltaba para que fueran las nueve, haría que el pelinegro le cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

Roy por su parte se paró de su asiento y fue por lo que el rubio había pedido. Nadie era capaz de negarse a unos ojos de cachorro abandonado y con una voz dulce que hasta los ángeles le tendrían envidia. Debía admitir que también tenía dotes de actor pero al final todo valdría la pena. Haría que Ed se enamorará de él y después lo abandonaría.

Después de dos horas los dos salían, Ed tomando el brazo de Roy.

—Y ahora a dónde vamos Roy.

Este observo al rubio, otra vez tenia ojitos a medio morir, no podía gastar más dinero en el rubio si lo hacía se quedaría sin dinero por el día de hoy y quizás mañana.

—Te gustaría que fuéramos al parque

Ed solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Cuando llegaron al parque el oji dorado soltó el brazo de Roy.

—Quiero un helado.

Dijo Ed mientras que a Mustang le saltaba una vena en la frente, no entendía al enano primero era todo dulzura y después era un arisco.

—Cómpratelo tú.

—Tú eres el hombre en esta cita

— ¿Y eso que?

—Cuando has visto que el doncel compre algo cuando tiene una cita.

Rayos el enano tenía razón a pesar de su carácter era un doncel y estaban en una cita, a regañadientes fue por el helado.

—Lo quiero de todo

Dijo Ed y cuando estuvo solo mostro una sonrisa de victoria, vaya que el dicho era cierto, la venganza era dulce.

Cuando Roy regreso con diferentes helados encontró a Ed en una banca sentado balanceando sus pies y con la vista al cielo, le costaba creer que alguien tan hermoso fuera un altanero.

—Tu helado.

—Quiero ir al centro comercial

Dijo Ed empezando a comer los helados que Roy le ofrecía.

*—*—*

Roy estaba harto del rubio ahora se encontraban en una tienda de zapatos, el cargando las quince bolsas con diferentes contenidos la mayoría ropa y él había tenido que pagar con su tarjeta de crédito todo lo que el rubio pedía con el pretexto de que si se casaban a él no le gustaría un esposo todo fachoso.

—Roy paga.

Dijo Ed con cuatro cajas de zapatos.

—Enano ya no tengo dinero.

—Qué clase de hombre eres… vaya creer que un doncel tenga que pagar lo que le corresponde a su novio… que patético.

A Roy le salto una vena con esto último ahora no solo tenía que cumplirle sus caprichos y cargar todas las bolsas y cajas que este le entregaba sino que también se estaba burlando de su hombría.

Cuando lo tuviera en su cama lo partiría en dos.

*—*—*

Roy y Maes se encontraban en una mesa del bar. El primero se veía muy molesto mientras que el segundo solo mantenía una sonrisa.

—Dime Roy como te fue en tu cita.

—Ese enano es un demonio disfrazado de doncel

—Ed no es cualquier doncel.

Dijo Maes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sí que se divertía de la situación de Roy, al verlo entrar con todo lo que Ed lo había obligado a comprar, se hecho a reír tanto que hasta le había dolido el estómago.

—Me obligo a comprarle todo lo que quería.

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo, Ed es un angelito incapaz de hacer algo malo.

Claro que era mentira, el mejor que nadie sabía que el rubio nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados pero necesitaba desquitarse, su amigo lo había usado ahora era su turno de regresarle el favor.

—Maes de los mil pesos que tenía en efectivo solo me ha sobrado un peso y tuve que usar la tarjeta de crédito para pagar algunas cosas que pidió en el centro comercial.

—Bueno no esperabas que fuera así de fácil o sí.

—No importa que métodos ocupepara que yo me retracte de mi palabrael será mi esposo

—Todavía sigues con eso.

—Claro que sí y no pienso retractarme, ese enano va a ser mío.

—Roy…¿por qué quieres a Edward como tu esposo?… tu puedes conseguir a quien quieras.

—Ese enano ha sido el primero en rechazarme Maes…. Cuando lo vi pensé que sería como todos y me aceptaría sin poner objeción pero no fue así… además seguro que si lo hago mío todos los hombres a mí alrededor me tendrán envidia.

Dijo Roy con una sonrisa, no era del todo mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad, no pensaba decirle a su amigo que iba a utilizar al rubio para cerrar contratos difíciles y que tenía planeado enamorarlo para después abandonarlo.

Mientras que Ed se encontraba en el baño, le dolía el estómago y no era para menos después de todo lo que había comido, tal vez se había excedido…. No claro que no, Mustang se merecía que lo dejara sin un peso, se había atrevido a decirle enano.

Después de un rato los tres se encontraban en la mesa, los tres con una expresión seria, Ed y Roy se encontraban uno frente al otro mientras que Maes estaba en medio de ellos.

—Bien Mustang deseas seguir con eso del trato después de hoy

Dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, el idiota renunciaría y el ya solo tendría que encontrar la solución a su problema, no necesitaba a Mustang

—Claro que sí.

Contesto Roy con absolutasinceridad y seriedad, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, no esperaba eso, tenía agallas para seguir con su estúpido contrato, lástima que eso a él no le interesaba pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era decirle su nombre.

—Mi nombre completo es Edward Elric


	8. Chapter 8

Al fin sabia su nombre completo y eso ya era algo de ganancia ahora venía lo difícil hacer que aceptara el trato.

—Edward aceptas casarte conmigo

—Yo…

—Roy si piensas desposar a Ed… pide su mano cómo se debe

Dijo Maes con un tono serio, mientras que el pelinegro arrugo el ceño, su matrimonio iba a ser una completa farsa entonces ¿por qué tenía que pedirle matrimonio como era costumbre?, además no tenía un anillo de compromiso con él.

—Acepto.

Dijo Edward dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos, no pensaba torturar más al idiota de Mustang después se encargaría de eso… además el también necesitaba un esposo y lo necesitaba ya, el mes terminaba en dos semanas.

Mañana tenía que enviar las invitaciones o se enfrentaría a la ira de su madre junto con la de Winry y prefería mil veces un esposo como Mustang a enfrentarse a la furia de esas dos mujeres. Luego arreglaría el asunto de que su hermano menor conocía a Greed.

Los tres se pararon de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la salida del bar, Roy con una sonrisa en su cara, Maes aún no se mostraba conforme y Ed solo se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando salieron Roy y Ed se dirigieron al parque mientras que Maes se iba a su casa y una vez ahí, el pelinegro observo a su alrededor, todavía quedaban personas en el lugar pero todas eran parejas y seguramente no les prestarían atención.

Mustang tomo los hombros del rubio para quedar uno frente al otro, bueno tuvo que bajar la mirada para observarlo con seriedad. Los dos se veían a los ojos, el de ojos dorados esperando que su acompañante empezara a hablar.

—Edward ten en cuenta que no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Ya lo sé idiota o es que quieres escuchar mi respuesta una vez más.

Roy no dijo nada y solo asintió, Ed rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

—Acepto casarme contigo inútil de pacotilla.

Roy tenía una vena en su frente y con una sonrisa forzada dijo.

—Perfecto, mi abogado ira a verte para arreglar todo, no te olvides de las clausulas

Ed arrugo la frente claro que no las iba a olvidar. Pero su acompañante no estaba de acuerdo en eso ya que empezó a hablar

—Podre tener los o las amantes que quiera, incluso podre tenerlas en mi casa si es mi deseo, tú también podrás tenerlos, pero tendrás que ser muy discreto, si alguien me llega con pruebas de que tienes un amante se acaba todo, entendiste

Ed rodo los ojos y contesto un escueto sí.

—El dinero no es problema, te pasare una suma considerable cada mes, tú sabrás lo que haces con ello ya que es para tu uso personal, todos los demás gastos, como el de la casa y cosas parecidas me las pasaras a mí, no quiero tener a una rata como esposo.

Lo peor era que el pelinegro pensaba que él iba a ser un mantenido eso sí que no, él trabajaba y le pensaba regresar todo el dinero que había gastado hoy, no quería deberle nada al cretino.

— No me gustan las escenitas en público, por cierto, cuidado y me llego a enterar que alguien sabe sobre esto.

En eso estaban de acuerdo él no quería que esto se divulgara, si su familia se llegaba a enterar estaba muerto. Además ya tenía suficiente con que Maes supiera.

—Mis padre quieren un nieto, tenemos un año para conseguirlo, por tu bien espero que te mentalices que tendrás que acostarte conmigo, no quiero ir a ninguna clínica para que comiencen con sus estúpidos rumores. Te lo advierto no quiero hijos de otros en mi familia, así que usa esa cabecita antes de abrirte de piernas.

Y fue lo último que dijo Roy porque Edward le pego tremendo puñetazo que hasta lo tiro al suelo, Ed estaba más que furioso, no decir eso le quedaba corto como se atrevía ese a insinuarle tal cosa una vez más.

Es que aún no entendía que sus estúpidas clausulas representaban una humillación para él y más con la última, él estaba dispuesto a casarse con un idiota como lo era Mustang pero no pensaba serle infiel a su esposo y aunque estaba dispuesto a traer a un niño al mundo aun cuando no hubiera amor en su matrimonio. No permitiría que este le faltara al respeto.

—Idiota, has que tu abogado venga ahora y aprovechemos para que yo también ponga mis propias condiciones.

Dijo Edward mientras que Roy se sobaba la mejilla y varios de los presentes los veían con duda esperando a que algo más pasara.

*—*—*

Habían decidido hablar del asunto en la casa del pelinegro ya que con el puñetazo que le había dado este prefirió no arriesgarse a montar una escena en pleno parque con un montón de gente chismosa, debía admitir que el enano tenia fuerza como para ser un doncel, le había dolido el golpe.

—Entra

—Acaso pensabas que me quedaría afuera.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan altanero.

—Si te trato así es por tu culpa así que a mí no me reclames nada.

Roy suspiro e intento calmarse mientras que Ed se dirigía a la sala y se sentaba en un sillón individual.

—En lo que llega tu abogado hablemos sobre la boda.

—Yo me encargare de los gastos.

—No es necesario como te había dicho ya tengo mi boda lista ahora solo faltan las invitaciones y tienen que ser entregadas mañana.

—Bien entonces yo me encargare de ellas.

—No, yo lo hare solo tengo que cambiar el nombre del novio y modificar la cantidad.

¿Quien se creía que era ese enano?, no lo dejaba ayudarlo a pesar de que serían un matrimonio.

—Edward en algo tengo que ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Roy suspiro e intento calmarse, Ed era un doncel y no podía golpearlo aun cuando su paciencia se estaba agotando y la actitud del oji dorado no ayudaba mucho, conto hasta diez logrando calmarse un poco.

—Se supone que vamos a ser una pareja casada y soy uno de los novio por lo menos deja que yo me encargue de las invitaciones.

—Como desees, dame algo para escribir los datos.

Paciencia se repitió el pelinegro una vez más, iba a ser una vida de casados muy difícil.


	9. Chapter 9

Era casi media noche, se encontraban en el despacho del pelinegro para ser más exactos, Roy era el único que estaba sentado mientras que los otros tres estaban parados frente a él, una mesa los separaba, Ed también había llamado a su abogado solo por seguridad.

—Edward te presento a mi abogado Sasuke Uchiha.

Dijo Roy presentando a un hombre de traje negro con una playera roja, piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro, con un peinado estilo cacatúa o eso es lo que pensó Ed al observarlo, aunque admitía que era bastante guapo seguro que tenía muchos pretendientes y lo que más le llamaba la atención era su apellido.

— ¿Uchiha?—Pregunto Ed con una ceja alzada.

—Así es.—Dijo Roy con una pequeña sonrisa, había sorprendido al oji dorado.

—He escuchado que la familia Uchiha son unos genios en lo que se proponen y Uchiha Sasuke es el mejor abogado que existe.

—Hm.

Contesto el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, claro que era el mejor. Mientras que Roy solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, Uchiha Sasuke, era un abogado con excelente reputación nunca había perdido un caso y por fin Edward parecía interesado en algo.

—Claro que el mío es mejor que un Uchiha.

Contesto Ed con una sonrisa arrogante, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha arrugara la frente, el provenía de una buena familia, la cual era muy conocida y todos en ella eran considerados unos genios y ahora decía ese pequeño que su abogado era mejor que él.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto.

Contesto un rubio de ojos azules y piel canela con tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas, este usaba unos lentes gruesos, su piel era algo grasosa, la cual contenía unos cuantos granos y vestía un traje verde obscuro, el cual lo hacía ver un poco gordo.

—jajaja debes estar bromeando enano…

Dijo Roy observando a Naruto, el chico era feo increíble que Edward lo tuviera como abogado.

— ¡A quien rayos le dices que es tan enano que hasta una simple hoja lo aplastaría!

Contesto Ed arrojándole a Roy el maletín de su abogado el cual logro esquivar.

—Yo no dije eso… pero dejando eso de lado ese chico no es mejor que un Uchiha.

—No deberías subestimarlo Mustang por algo es mi abogado.

Dijo Ed cruzándose de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es imposible que ese dobe sea mejor que yo.

Contesto Sasuke con un semblante serio mientras que Naruto arrugo la frente al escuchar eso de dobe.

—Cállate teme… si Elric lo dice es porque es verdad.

—Elric debes saber que Uzumaki fue el peor en la escuela de leyes.

—Eso fue hace mucho teme… ahora soy mejor… además te recuerdo que me cambie de escuela.

Decía Naruto mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles dispersos en el suelo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de su cliente cuando se metían con su estatura y no todos lograban esquivar las cosas que el oji dorado siempre lanzaba.

—Veo que se conocen.

Dijo Ed mientras los veía con curiosidad, eso si no se lo esperaba.

—Como no conocer al rey de hielo.

— ¿Rey de hielo?—Pregunto Roy — ¿Por qué?

—Así le decían porque nunca mostro interés en ningún doncel o mujer a pesar de que muchos iban tras de él.

—Y tú te me declaraste y te rechace si mal no recuerdo.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, si se le había declarado y este solo lo rechazo de una forma cruel que nunca olvidaría, esa era la principal razón por la que se había cambiado de escuela, sinceramente no esperaba volverlo a ver y aun así el seguía enamorado…. No puedo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que la voz de Mustang se escuchó.

—Y como no rechazarlo solo míralo quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en él.

—Sí, pero antes era más feo…

—Así y como era Sasuke.

—Era gordito y usaba frenos junto con ropa de mal gusto que siempre le quedaba grande… tal vez la usaba para intentar ocultar su gordura.

Ed solo observaba como los dos pelinegros se burlaban del oji azul, frunció la frente, detestaba a las personas como ellos que se creían con el derecho de criticar sin importarles cómo se sentía la otra persona.

—Deberías cuidar mejor tu imagen dobe… bueno si es que quieres conseguir esposo.

Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, Ed vio como Naruto bajaba su vista era claro que los comentarios de esos dos le habían lastimado. Bien eso no se quedaría así mientras él estuviera presente.

—Acaso están diciendo que Uzumaki no podría conseguir esposo.

—Por favor basta con solo verlo.

—No veo cual es el problema si yo planeo casarme con Mustang entonces porque Uzumaki no podría casarse.

—Pero eso es diferente Elric, usted es hermoso.

—Así…. —Decía Ed mientras se acercaba al azabache—Soy tan hermoso que aceptarías tener una cita conmigo…Uchiha

Sasuke trago grueso claro que aceptaría una cita con él y más si el oji dorado lo estaba provocando con cada caricia que este le bridaba a su pecho, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado contesto.

—Claro que sí.

Cuando estaba por tocar la cintura del rubio este lo empujo, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—Lástima que yo nunca aceptaría tener una cita contigo.

Dijo Ed mientras se alejaba del Uchiha y regresaba a lado de Naruto el cual lo veía perplejo aunque no era el único tanto Roy como Sasuke tenían su vista puesta en él.

—Escuchen inútiles Uzumaki es hermoso.

—Es un doncel en el que nadie se fijaría además de un dobe… los donceles y mujeres solo deben ocuparse de la casa e estar trabajando, son unos inútiles que no saben hacer nada bien.

Dijo Sasuke recuperándose del pequeño shock en el que lo había dejado Ed por su actitud y palabras.

—Uchiha tiene razón para lo único que sirven los donceles y mujeres es para atender a uno…

—Están diciendo que soy un inútil en mi trabajo—Dijo Ed con una pequeña vena en su frente — Uchiha y Mustang.

—Vamos enano es claro que tu no trabajas…. Con tu actitud quien en su sano juicio te contrataría.

Ese idiota de Mustang pensaba que era un mantenido estaba muy equivocado él trabajaba y sus clientes estaban complacidos con su trabajo. Bien esto era la guerra, pensaba olvidar todo pero ahora cuando tuviera la oportunidad se vengaría.

—Los donceles solo sirven para procrear.

Dijo Roy mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Son inútiles en cualquier trabajo… —le siguió Sasuke. — son peores que las mujeres, ellas tampoco deberían trabajar… el trabajo es para los hombres únicamente.

Tanto Naruto como Ed fruncieron el ceño al escuchar lo que habían dicho los pelinegros.

—Bueno eso no me interesa… ahora lo importante es el estúpido contrato de Mustang

Contesto Ed con voz calmado, luego les haría ver que estaban en un error al pensar de esa forma.

—No entiendo que tienes en contra…—Dijo Roy molesto.— las clausulas nos benefician a ambos.

—Yo también pondré mis clausulas.

—Y cuales son.

—Primero no me opongo a que tengas las o los amantes que quieras y podrás traerlas a la casa pero yo tendré mi propia habitación, no quiero dormir en el mismo cuarto en el que te comportes como una puta en celo. Tampoco quiero que me lleguen con el chisme de que me eres infiel así que usa la poca inteligencia que tienes para ser discreto.

Roy arrugo el ceño ante la forma de hablar de Ed, mientras que este se dirigía a un sofá que se encontraba algo apartado de la mesa, era hora de humillar a Mustang como lo había hecho el.

—Por las clausulas dos y tres que me diste a conocer no tengo problemas. Ya sabes soy un doncel que solo sirve para atender la casa así que necesito dinero ya que mi familia no me mantendrá ahora que me case —Dijo Ed con una voz bastante molesta — Con la última si… mira pienso casarme contigo y estoy dispuesto a darte un hijo pero cuando lo tengamos nos comportaremos como una familia… si hay divorcio el niño se queda conmigo y podrás visitarlo siempre que quieras, no pienso privarte de tu hijo…—Mientras se sentaba en el sofá— tampoco quiero que este sepa del contrato y mucho menos que vea como me ponen los cuernos para que después el crezca y piense que es normal….No habrá un matrimonio arreglado para nuestro hijo, se casara con la persona que elija.Más te vale ser un padre í que usa esa cabecita tuya para protegerte y no embarazar a alguien si es que no quieres hijos de otras personas o peor aún problemas conmigo….No tendremos relaciones hasta que te hagas unos estudios, no vaya a ser que tengas alguna enfermedad o infección.

Roy se molestó por esto último, claro que él no teníaninguna enfermedad o infección, siempre se protegía cuando tenía relaciones con desconocidos.

—Alguna queja…—Dijo Ed cruzándose de brazos y antes de que Roy contestara este mostro una pequeña sonrisa — si la tienes supérala porque esas son mis condiciones para casarme contigo…. Ha y una última cosa cuando estemos frente a mi familia trátame con respeto igual cuando seamos una familia… yo haré lo mismo cuando estemos frente a tu familia y si quieres con tus socios.

—Y que te hace pensar que conocerás a mis socios.

—Da igual… no es como si me interesara.

—Bien acepto tus condiciones.

Dijo Roy con una vena en la frente, pensaba que Edward había cambiado su actitud pero seguía siendo altanero, ahora que lo pensaba él le había dicho que lo trataba así porque era su culpa… pero él no le había hecho nada al enano.

*—*—*

Naruto y Edward iban en el carro del primero con dirección al apartamento del segundo, hace diez minutos habían firmado el contrato, tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían una copia de este.

El oji dorado veía por la ventana había estado todo el camino callado pensando en lo que iba a proponerle al rubio a su lado. Tal vez no era una buena idea que tal si el rubio lo tomaba como ofensa.

Era gracioso referirse a Naruto como rubio cuando él también lo era, tal vez podrían pasar por primos o incluso hermanos, solo que tenían una piel de diferente color, la suya era más clara que la de Uzumaki, él era de ojos dorados y su acompañante de ojos azules. Él tenía el cabello largo casi llegándole por la cintura y Naruto lo tenía largo pero solo hasta los hombros y muy maltratado.

Naruto era hermoso y de eso no había duda solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para dejar salir tanta belleza. Con una pequeña sonrisa por fin se decidió a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Naruto

El aludido respondió con un escueto si para dar a conocer que escuchaba a su jefe aunque mantuviera la vista al frente.

—Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a ser un doncel tan provocativo que tendrás a cualquiera a tus pies y eso incluye al cubito de hielo.


	10. Chapter 10

Había escuchado bien, podría tener a Sasuke Uchiha a sus pies pero… ¿sería lo correcto cambiar todo lo que era solo por un hombre?

—Te enseñare todo lo que yo sé.

Escucho que le decían a su lado. Él no quería cambiar, arrugo el ceño.

—Pero yo estoy bien como soy

—No te importa que Mustang y Uchiha se burlaran de ti.

No lo decía para hacer sentir mal a su amigo solo era para saber sus sentimientos, a él también le parecía que estaba bien tal y como era, es mas el podría proponerle ser novios si no fuera porque el también era un doncel y aparte de eso seguro a su madre le causaría un infarto cuando le dijera y la amaba demasiado como para provocar su muerte.

—No… no importa —Dijo Naruto luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos — ya estoy acostumbrado.

—No deberías.

Dijo Ed con el ceño fruncido, nadie debería estar acostumbrado a ese trato, todos eran iguales, personas con sentimientos que podrían ser muy frágiles.

—Y usted que gana al hacer todo esto.

—Naruto no me hables con formalismos cuando estamos solos ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero soy tu empleado

Contesto el oji azul con un pequeño puchero y sin despegar sus ojos de la calle. A Ed se le hizo tierna esa expresión y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora somos solamente dos amigos viajando en coche y platicando de un asunto importante.

—Bien tú ganas Ed… pero aun soy tu empleado

—Eso no me interesa, ahora lo importante es humillar a ese par de idiotas.

—Ed… ¿qué ganas con cambiarme?

Dijo Naruto con curiosidad, Ed no iba a ganar nada además, ¿cómo se suponía que cambiándolo a él humillaban a los pelinegros? No tenía lógica eso.

—No te gustaría ver la cara de esos dos cuando te presentes como el hermoso doncel que eres, el día de mi boda—Dijo Ed con una pequeña sonrisa — además eres mi amigo.

Naruto se lo pensó, en verdad le gustaría ver la cara que pondrían al verlo si lograba parecerse un poco al oji dorado pero…

—Pero soy tu abogado en este momento.

—Antes que mi abogado eres mi amigo…

—Pero… soy feo… Uchiha y Mustang tienen razón nadie se fijaría en mi ni siquiera cambiando.

Valla al parecer Naruto no tenía mucha autoestima y con comentarios como los de los pelinegros no lo culpaba.

—Naruto no te sientas menospreciado por los comentarios de esos idiotas…Tu eres hermoso.

—En que se basa para decir eso.

—Naruto la belleza exterior no importa, esta viene y va pero lo que es más importante es lo de adentro por eso sé que eras hermoso… siempre ayudas a alguien que lo necesite.

—Gracias por tus palabras Ed.

—No me las des además… esos dos pelinegros creen que cualquier doncel y mujer caerán a sus pies con tan solo una sonrisa cuando eso no es así.

—Yo caí con el teme.

Decía Naruto frenando el auto y volteando a ver al oji dorado, el cual también volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nosotros los donceles debemos ser fuertes ya que somos más sensibles que las mujeres.

—Pero yo nunca te he visto llorar o sentirte menos.

—Eso es aparte.

Dijo Ed desviando la vista, el sabía que era diferente a cualquier doncel, en primera por qué no se veía como un doncel, de hecho odiaba ser un doncel, muchos lo trataban como si fuera de porcelana y fuera a romperse con la más ligera brisa.

—Tu siempre te muestras seguro de ti mismo… yo no soy nadie.

Ed suspiro si quería que Naruto no se derrumbara era hora de hablarle con la verdad, después de todo no perdía nada, los dos eran donceles y amigos.

—Naruto creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad.

— ¿De qué?

—Yo odio ser un doncel, en verdad lo detesto pero más importante que eso yo no muestro mis emociones, siempre que puedo me las guardo esperando que con eso no me demuestren compasión o mínimo que me traten como hombre, mi carácter es muy explosivo y tu lo has visto pero aun así todos me ven como un doncel, alguien capaz de procrear vida, no digo que este mal querer ser uno es solo que a mí no me gusta que me traten tan delicadamente, desde que era pequeño mi familia me ha tratado con mucho cuidado es por eso que detesto ser un doncel y que no me comporto como uno… pero si llegas a conocerme bien veras que soy tan sensible como cualquier doncel porque aunque no lo quiera eso es lo que soy… nunca me veras llorar frente a alguien pero cuando estoy solo es otra cosa.

—Pero eres el doncel más hermoso que he conocido, no hay razón para que llores y mucho menos para que te traten como si fueras a romperte ya que eres fuerte.

—Naruto piénsalo bien… mi prometido me engaño no llore porque estaba bajo presión y había gente a mi alrededor pero me dolió lo que Greed hizo… si se busco a alguien mas era porque yo no soy hermosos o sensible como se supone que es un doncel o cualquier razón que se te cruce por la mente… pero estoy seguro que si estuviera solo me tiraría a llorar, tal vez hasta hubiera intentado suicidarme.

Las palabras de Ed tenían lógica y le daban ánimos, confiaría en el después de todo eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y como piensas cambiarme.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Con esto último los dos mostraron una sonrisa y Naruto encendió el auto para seguir conduciendo.

Ed tenía dos semanas para cambiar a Naruto y eso era tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, mañana seria un largo día.

*—*—*

Roy se encontraba en su despacho aun, sentado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, hace una hora se habían ido los rubios y Sasuke se había marchado hace media hora.

Por fin tenía a Ed como su prometido ahora cuando lo tomara en su luna de miel, no iba a poder caminar por un largo tiempo, lo enamoraría y cuando se aburriera lo dejaría.

Sí que se había tardado en conseguir que el enano aceptara su trato pero al final había aceptado y como no hacerlo si iba a tenerlo a él como esposo.

Mañana a primera hora enviaría las invitaciones y el viernes Ed estaría llegando a su casa para hospedarse junto con su familia, los dos viendo los preparativos para la boda.


	11. Chapter 11

Tocaban la puerta como si no existiera un mañana y a regañadientes Ed tuvo que abrirla al poco rato se arrepintió de no ver por la mirilla, justo frente a él se encontraba su lindo hermano menor Alphonse, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

—Al que sorpresa.

Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz pero sin desviar su vista.

—Ninguna sorpresa quiero que me expliques quien es ese tal Roy Mustang—Dijo con el ceño fruncido— se supone que te casabas con Greed

Ed frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar ese nombre también se mordió el labio inferior en señal de impotencia, aun después de la golpiza que le dio no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho, pero frente a el tenia un problema más grande, no tenia caso intentar mentirle a su hermanito este lo conocía más de lo que se conocía el mismo, soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado, dejando que el menor entrara.

—Esta no es una conversación que debamos llevar en la entrada.

Termino diciendo para seguido dirigirse a la cocina, no quería levantar a su invitado si es que la discusión llegaba a los gritos, ayer los dos se habían dormido hasta las cuatro de la mañana viendo detalles de su boda y dando concejos de cómo comportarse, maldito Mustang a qué hora habrá enviado las invitaciones para que su amor de hermano estuviera ahí. Se sentaron frente a una mesa.

—Antes de explicarte tengo una duda —Al solo le dirigió una mirada esperando a que hablara — ¿A qué hora te llego la invitación?

Necesitaba saberlo, esperaba tener por lo menos medio día para pensar en una mentira pero no esperaba que Alphonse llegara a las nueve de la mañana, era demasiado temprano tomando en cuenta que él vivía a cuatro horas de viaje por avión y tardaría dos horas en llegar a su apartamento.

—Hace tres horas.

Dijo Al serio y cruzado de brazos, Ed abrió grande sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta… ¡Tres horas! Y ya lo tenía enfrente de el ahora estaba más que seguro que Dios lo odiaba, seguramente había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada.

— ¡Tres horas!

—Si —Fue lo único que dijo, ya sabía que su hermano tendría una gran impresión pero necesitaba respuesta y no se iba a ir de ahí hasta escucharlas, después de todo tenía que hacer valer el sufrimiento de todos en el avión y conducir como si no hubiera un mañana, se había saltado muchos altos, suerte que la policía no lo encontró, si no ahora estaría en una bonita celda con su nombre.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan pronto?

—Le dije al piloto que había una bomba en el avión si no aterrizaba en dos horas y me salte todos los altos de camino aquí.

Dijo serio, eso era una parte de la verdad ya que el piloto no le había creído tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y lo dejo inconsciente para después amenazar al copiloto de seguir sus ordenes o seria el último vuelo de su vida, también amenazo a los pasajeros y al personal del avión de que si decían algo de lo que ocurrió en el lugar seria lo último que dirían de sus vidas. El podría ser un ángel pero si se trataba de su hermano se volvería un demonio con tal de protegerlo, sabía que este no necesitaba protección pero el rubio mayor ya lo había protegidito cuando eran niños ahora le tocaba a él sufrir para que su hermano fuera feliz.

No puedo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que Ed se aclaro la garganta para empezar a hablar.

—Bueno haciendo las cosas breves Greed me fue infiel y me encontré a Roy en el parque en un momento difícil, el me ayudo a salir de mi depresión y me enamore de él en poco tiempo al igual que él lo hizo conmigo, la cuestión es que los dos nos enamoramos y decidimos casarnos… se podría decir que es amor a primera vista

Claro esa historia ni él se la creía su hermano podría ser muy inocente pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie era imposible que le creyera la mentira pero tenía una leve esperanza de que lo hiciera.

—Aja y yo nací ayer

Adiós esperanza, Al seguía frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada dando a entender que era mejor decirle la verdad pero él ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello lo aria.

—Es la verdad

—Edward te conozco muy bien como para saber que es imposible que tu estuvieras llorando por alguien como Greed y peor aun que te enamores así de simple después de lo que paso hace diez años.

—Siempre existe una primera vez para todo

No quería recordar lo que paso hace diez años, en primera porque todos le habían dicho que no era la persona indicada para él y en segunda por que por culpa de esa persona ahora tenía el carácter que se cargaba en la actualidad.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda.

Dijo Al mientras mostraba una sonrisa, el descubriría toda la verdad pero por ahora se conformaría con torturar a su hermano por mentirle.

—Por cierto ya sabes que vas a ponerte

—Sí, me pondré un traje blanco

—Ed eres un doncel debes utilizar un kimono—Vio como este fruncía el ceño—Es tradición de la familia.

—Al diablo con eso, soy un hombre aunque pueda procrear.

— Quieres ir a tu propia boda con traje… no quieres verte hermoso para tu nuevo prometido

Se mordió el labio inferior

— No quiero ir de compras fui hace una semana ya no tengo dinero para comprarme un kimono

Dijo serio y con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que eso fuera suficiente para hacer ceder a Al.

—Yo lo pago.

Porque rayos su hermanito tenía que ser presidente de una empresa ahora ya no tenía escapatoria… pero un último intento vale la pena.

—Ed…—Llamo su hermano consiguiendo su atención para verlo señalar en la entrada de la cocina— ¿Quién es él?

Se giro para ver a un rubio desalineado sin lentes, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro si él iba a sufrir a manos de su hermanito el rubio sufriría también.

—Es Naruto Uzumaki, mi abogado y amigo— El nombrado hizo una corta reverencia junto con Al el cual se paró de la silla—Naruto el es mi hermano menor Alphonse de cariño Al. —Mostro una sonrisa maliciosa—Naruto el primer paso es comprarte ropa nueva así que iremos al centro comercial.

Termino diciendo para después jalar al oji azul hacia a su habitación dejando un confundido oji pardo.

*—*—*—*

Ahí estaban los tres en un negocio de ropa, Al, Naruto y Ed los dos últimos probándose ropa, El oji azul comprando trajes y el oji dorado probándose cada kimono que su hermanito le había puesto en el probador.

En el camino Ed le había explicado todo a su hermano y el con gusto decido ayudar.

Naruto salió del probador con un traje negro y una camisa roja, el conjunto le quedaba de maravilla lo único que no cuadraba era su cabello y los lentes.

—Me siento raro.

—Pero Uzumaki le queda de maravilla. —Dijo el menor para después darle un kimono negro con pétalos de sakura —Pruébese el kimono.

Este no reclamo nada y volvió una vez más al probador soltando un suspiro cansado, ya llevaban tres horas en el mismo negocio y empezaba a aburrirse.

— ¡Edward Elric si no sales en este momento entrare yo!

Escucho gritar al menor, se apiada de Ed, el pobre llevaba como unos doscientos cambios de kimono y su hermanito no se decidía por cual comprar, eran más de los que él llevaba, seguro el pobre estaría muy estresado y cansado. Su hermano daba miedo si lo contradices, el lo había descubierto cuando llegaron.


	12. Chapter 12

Por fin después de cinco horas probándose cuanta ropa le fuera lanzada salían del negocio con cinco bolsas cada uno, los dos rubios soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Edward había pagado todo lo de el oji azul aun cuando Al y Naruto alegaron que no era necesario, tampoco quería aprovecharse de su hermanito ya suficiente había gastado en el, además Naruto no podría pagar las ropas eran demasiado caras y el no tenía ningún problema en gastar dinero en su amigo, ahora Naruto se moría de hambre ni siquiera había podido desayunar cuando fue literalmente arrastrado al auto del Elric menor.

—Iremos a comer algo y después iremos al optometrista.

Hablo Ed y los otros dos solo asintieron. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde se sentaron en la mesa mas apartada del lugar a petición del oji dorado.

—Pidan lo que quieran yo lo pago

Dijo Ed por lo que recibió una mirada de reproche cortesía de Al.

—No que no tenias dinero.

—Esa fue una pequeña mentira blanca, tu sabes que a mí me sobra el dinero después de todo mi trabajo no es nada barato.

Al solo suspiro no tenia caso intentar contradecir a Edward después de todo era muy testarudo y no entendía razones pero más importante que eso era conocer al nuevo prometido de su hermano, necesitaba amenazar a este para que no le hiciera daño a Ed.

—Quiero conocer al señor Mustang

Termino diciendo el menor por lo cual el oji dorado se puso nervioso, con todo lo que paso en la mañana se le había olvidado decirle a Naruto que no dijera nada sobre el contrato.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Naruto, el no le veía el caso conocer a un hombre, el cual tiene un contrato de matrimonio con su amigo. Cuando lo conoció fue claro para el que no se llevarían nada bien, parecían perros y gatos.

—Quiero estar seguro que no es una mala persona.

—No es malo, solo es arrogante, idiota, presumido, inútil, que se cree el mejor del mundo y que piensa que todos besan el piso por dónde camina con solo mostrar su molesta sonrisa que crispa los nervios.

Dijo Ed con una pequeña vena en su frente por lo que recibió una mirada incrédula de su hermano.

—No pues qué bien que estés enamorado de él si no como me hablaras de él si lo odiaras… ahora con mayor razón quiero conocerlo.

Ed se mordió el labio inferior porque rayos tenía que abrir la boca ahora estaba en un mas grande problema se paró de su asiento excusándose que iría al tocador, necesitaba hablar con Mustang urgentemente.

Una vez había saco su celular para marcar un número que conocía a la perfección gracias a su memoria fotográfica, después de tres pitidos se escucho una voz arrogante con un bueno.

—Mustang mañana a las tres de la tarde, en el parque donde nos conocimos te presentare a mi hermano y por tu seguridad mas te vale que finjas estar muy enamorado de mí.

Termino diciendo para enseguida colgar sin darle tiempo al azabache de contestar, no podía dejar solo a Naruto, que tal si decía algo que no debía.

Mientras que por otra parte Al y Naruto solo se quedaron viendo como el rubio desaparecía de su vista.

—Parece estar muy estresado. —Comento Naruto

—Claro que lo está, planear una boda no es fácil y mucho menos si tu prometido te es infiel a un mes de ella…—Dijo Al para posar sus ojos en los de su acompañante—Lo que no me creo es que se haya enamorado a primera vista.

— ¿Por qué?

Alphonse observo hacia donde se había ido su hermano esperando no verlo, le hizo una seña al oji azul para que se acercará, el cual lo hizo enseguida.

—Seguramente mi hermano no te ha dicho esto porque aun le duele—Naruto escuchaba atentamente— Hace diez años mi hermano se enamoro de un chico llamado Pain, era un hombre de cabello naranja y tenía muchos piercings, sinceramente no me agrado desde que lo vi, todos le dijimos que no era bueno que saliera con él pero tan testarudo como es no nos hizo caso y siguió saliendo con él alegando que era el amor de su vida, cuando fue un mes de su relación yo empezaba a creer que ese chico tal vez si quería a mi hermano pero cuando fue su aniversario llego a la dos de la mañana llorando, no quiso hablar con nadie, no salía de su habitación y dejo de comer, hasta que fue internado en el hospital por una desmayo, lo obligue a que me contara que había pasado y…

—De que hablan.

Pregunto un rubio oji dorado atrás de Al, el cual se enderezo en su asiento nervioso, sabía que no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—Nada hermano solo le decía a Uzumaki que ya te habías tardado.

El oji dorado frunció el ceño, su pequeño hermanito mentía y lo sabía por lo nervioso que estaba, se encogió de hombros tampoco iba a obligarlo a decirle la verdad después de todo el también lo estaba engañando.

—Por qué no ha venido nadie a atendernos—Dijo Ed mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Iré a ver qué pasa.

Dijo Al mientras se paraba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos Ed volteo a ver al oji azul.

—Naruto no debes decirle nada a Al sobre el contrato que tengo con Mustang.

—Pero es tu hermano

—Precisamente por eso… él puede ser muy sobreprotector conmigo.

Dijo viendo a su hermano mientras que Naruto se movió de su asiento un poco incomodo quería saber que había pasado con su amigo, debía ser algo muy malo como para que este no quisiera hablar al respecto pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando así que se decidió.

— ¿Desde lo que ocurrió con Pain?

Ed miro asombrado a su amigo para después fruncir su frente ahora sabia de que hablaban por eso es que Al se había callado cuando el hablo.

—Te prohíbo que hables sobre eso.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Porque si

Se paro y salió del local enojado, dejando a un rubio desconcertado, junto a su hermano el cual se acerco al oji azul.

—Que paso.

Naruto se sentía culpable no esperaba que su amigo se deprimiera, a pesar de que se veía enojado, era solo una fachada para ocultar lo triste que estaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Sin darle explicación al menor salió corriendo buscando al oji dorado.

Ed por su parte caminaba hacia una pequeña plaza cerca del centro comercial, cuando llego se sentó en una banca bacía para seguido subir sus pies y abrazarse a sí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos y las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, para que negarlo necesitaba llorar y la mención de Pain fue el detonante, era claro que Naruto solo tenía curiosidad pero no quería hablar de eso, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aun lo podía recordar todo tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, levanto su vista solo para toparse con unos lentes gruesos.

—Perdón, si te hace sentir mejor ya no preguntare.

Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado, al ver que Ed empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas y se acomodaba bien. Este por su parte fijo su vista al frente, su amigo no tenía la culpa de nada y tal vez si le contaba lo que había pasado entendería porque de su actitud.

—Que tanto te conto Al.

—No mucho, solo me dijo que te internaron en el hospital por un desmayo.

Dijo mientras bajaba la vista, escucho que Ed suspiraba no esperaba que hablara así que lo tomo por sorpresa cuando empezó a hablar.

—Pain fue el primer novio que tuve, era un año mayor que yo, lo conocí en la escuela, desde un principio me llamo la atención, el tenía fama de ser un pandillero, tenía su propia banda, en fin nos hicimos amigos y terminamos como pareja, todos me decían que lo dejara, que solo jugaba conmigo o que solo buscaba mi dinero, todos hablaban mal de él yo no hice caso y seguí con él a un mes de nuestra relación las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado, el día de nuestro aniversario fui a su casa, el barrio donde vivía era muy peligroso pero a mí no me importaba eso, cuando llegue tenía una fiesta todos estaban muy bebidos… Pain no era la excepción me llevo a su cuarto, no sé como terminamos acostados en la cama con el encima de mi e intentando quitarme la camisa, lo aparte y le dije que solo me entregaría cuando me casara él se molesto y me dijo que quien en su sano juicio se casaría conmigo cuando solo era un niño y doncel, que era una aberración para el mundo, que solo estaba a mi lado por una apuesta y que quería ganar —Volteo a ver a Naruto con lagrimas corriendo nuevamente por sus ojos—Intento violarme, como pude me escape y salí corriendo, esa noche fue la peor de mi vida, no solo la persona que amaba me traiciono si no que también destruyeron todo en lo que creía, Pain no fue el único que intento aprovecharse de mí, en total fueron cuatro personas y aun me sorprende que haya salido ileso… entendí que no podía confiar en nadie, deje de comer, ya no salía de mi habitación y por eso termine en el hospital, solo quería terminar con todo ya no quería recordar, me dolía el corazón… no fue un simple desmayo intente quitarme la vida con un cuchillo… Al me ayudo a salir de mi depresión cuando le conté todo, desde entonces me cuida y cuando estuve con Greed tuvo soportar toda una investigación de él junto con sus amenazas.

Naruto solo se quedo callado ahora entendía el por qué era tan reservado y la preocupación de su hermano.

—Ed no le diré nada a Alphonse y te apoyare en todo lo que decidas.

Este mostro una pequeña sonrisa, tenía un buen amigo, se limpio las lagrimas y se paró de un brinco.

—Bien es mejor que regresemos con Al si no queremos que se preocupe. Además un tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Observaba fijamente su mano izquierda donde descansaba su celular con el ceño fruncido, su mano derecha sostenía una pluma y debajo de esta un documento.

Escucho como la puerta se abría pero no le prestó atención de todas formas la única persona que entraba por esa puerta era su secretaria y solo para dejar papeles que tenía que firmar.

— ¿Qué te sucede Roy? —Pregunto Maes extrañado por que el pelinegro parecía querer destruir el aparato con la vista

—El enano me acaba de llamar—Mientras despegaba la vista del celular y veía a su amigo—Dijo que mañana me presentaría a mi cuñado

—Oh así que es eso—Se acercó a Roy parándolo y lo abrazo por el hombro—Por lo que Ed me ha contado, te encantara conocer a Alphonse es un chico muy lindo y tierno… de seguro serán muy buenos amigos.

—Si es hermano del enano lo dudo—Dijo Roy mientras se soltaba del agarre y regresando a firmar papeles tendría que apurase si mañana quería el día libre, Ed ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar. Soltó un suspiro mañana sería un día muy ocupado.

Maes no dijo nada, un sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, no conocía a Alphonse pero Edward siempre hablaba de lo lindo y amable que era su hermanito, que hasta un ángel no era digno de comparación con él y que se le hacia difícil creer que Alphonse fuera varón.

*—*—*—*

—¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto Naruto mientras su rostro mostraba un pequeño sonrojo.

Alphonse mostraba un sonrojo más fuerte y no era para menos cuando enfrente de él caminaba su hermano con un kimono azul rey que solo le llegaba hasta el muslo dejando ver sus pierna, las mangas solo llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los codos y un obi rojo delineando su cintura, para complementar usaba unos botines negros y el cabello suelto, sinceramente su hermano era un imán para pervertidos usando ropa normal y ahora vestido así era un imán hasta para pensamientos indecorosos, por otro lado, tenía a Naruto a su derecha vestido con un short de cuero negro que solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una playera blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas negras, en su rostro se podría apreciar unos increíbles ojos azul ya que estaba usando lentes de contacto y más ese pequeño sonrojo que no se apartaba de su cara, era un deleite para su vista sin importar que su cabello estaba descuidado, con la apariencia que llevaban los dos en este momento dejaban un claro mensaje que decía ven y viólame.

Su sonrojo crecía mas y mentalmente maldijo la hora en que Edward se le había ocurrido la idea de practicar el coqueteo pero por sobre todo maldecía al tipo que había desencadenado los actos del oji dorado, es decir, como se le ocurría al tipo insultar a Naruto cuando él no era un deleite para los ojos, ganas no le faltaron para golpearlo pero Ed lo había detenido, no dijo nada solo los tomo de las manos y los arrastró al baño, metió al oji azul de un empujón y le arrebato las bolsas que traía.

Después de eso solo había escuchado gritos de Naruto diciendo que crees que haces, no me quites la ropa, no me pondré eso a menos que tú te pongas algo que yo elija para ti, media hora después salían los dos rubios cambiados y con el look descrito.

Una vez más el oji dorado los había arrastrado pero ahora fue con el oculista ahí tardaron otra media hora.

—Vamos con Haku un amigo, yo necesito un estilista para mi boda y Naruto un corte de cabello, no hay nadie mejor que él para hacerse cargo de eso luego iremos a cerrarle la boca a ese tipo—Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño— Nadie me llama enano y sale ileso mucho menos insultan a mi mejor amigo frente a mí, ya verás Naruto cuando te vea ya no dirá que eres tan feo que hasta un ciego huiría de ti.

Termino diciendo para seguir caminando mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Sus acompañantes soltaron un suspiro cansado cuando a Ed se le metía algo a la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión y ni siquiera estaba pensando en la opción de que el tipo ya ni estuviera.

*—*—*—*

Hoy el día se le estaba haciendo muy largo casi no había tenido clientes lo mejor era cerrar así podría ir a ver a su esposo a su trabajo e irse juntos a su casa, se paró de su asiento cuando escucho el sonido de una campanilla anunciando la llegada de personas.

—Hola Edward—Sonrió al ver al oji dorado—Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía.

—Alégrate que hoy te traigo un cliente—Dijo mientras pasaba a Naruto al frente—Crees que puedas hacer algo con su cabello y cara.

Naruto solo observaba como la chica lo veía de pies a cabeza, en verdad era linda, tenía el cabello largo que sobrepasaba sus hombros, piel pálida y ojos marrones, su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta y vestía un hermoso kimono morado con destellos dorados.

—Si—Dijo mientras sacaba unas tijeras—Sera un reto pero lo dejare irreconocible.

—Bien, también venía a invitarte a mi boda y saber si podrías peinarme, es terminando el mes.

—No hay problema… pero lamentablemente no asistiré a tu boda solo peinarte—Decía mientras sentaba al oji azul y lo preparaba—Saldré de vacaciones con Zabuza…Ahora rubito no te muevas y cierra tus ojos.

—Señorita gracias por su ayuda—Dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa.

Edward y Haku rompieron a reír al escucharlo. Mientras que los otros dos solo los veían extrañados.

—Siento desilusionarte chico pero soy un doncel no una mujer. Aunque muchos me confunden con una.

—Te dije que deberías cambiar o ejercitarte más para que no te confundan con una.

—Así estoy bien ahora quiero que ustedes dos salgan de aquí —Decía con los brazos cruzado — Quiero dejarlos con la boca abierta cuando vean mi trabajo así que fuera y tu cierras tus hermosos ojos

Ed y Al salieron diciendo que regresarían en media hora, el primero aviso que estaría buscando al tipo que los insulto, el segundo fue a la tienda de mascotas.

*—*—*—*

Roy estiro sus brazos, giro su silla para observar por la ventana, el día era hermoso como para estar encerrado en esa oficina, mostro una sonrisa, necesitaba un poco de diversión.

Dos horas después se encontraba en un hotel con una chica descansando en su regazo, era un dios en la cama y con todas o todos que pasaban por ella lo volvían a buscar pero él no repetía con la misma persona, pronto Ed seria parte de sus amantes.

Mañana se encargaría de ganarse la confianza de su cuñado por el momento lo llamaría solo para informarse de la situación, no quería equivocarse cuando le preguntara como se habían conocido.


	14. Chapter 14

El reloj marcaba las tres y media de la tarde el ambiente era tenso en el parque. Hace media hora Ed y Al llegaron a este y media hora antes de ellos llego el pelinegro, apenas se presento el oji pardo no le quito la mirada ni un segundo y eso ya empezaba a ser molesto por lo cual él había tenido que fulminar con la mirada a su enano y este ni se inmutaba es mas parecía estar disfrutando de su incomodidad.

—Señor Mustang como conoció a mi hermano—Dijo Al con una sonrisa y por fin apartando sus ojos del pelinegro.

—Nos conocimos en este parque, lo vi en muy mal estado y pues como todo un caballero me acerque para intentar que mostrara una linda sonrisa, al ver sus ojos dorados me enamore perdidamente de él, después de unos días le robe un beso y ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida ya que me correspondió pero cuando nos casemos seguramente el beso quedara en segundo puesto.

Contesto Roy mientras sus ojos mostraban un pequeño brillo y su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, Ed abrió los ojos de la impresión en verdad que parecía estar enamorado, era un buen actor y eso los beneficiaba a los dos.

Alphonse por su parte mostro una sonrisa complacido con la respuesta pero aun no se fiaba de que fuera amor a primera vista.

—Quieren un helado yo invito—Dijo Roy como todo un caballero.

Los hermanos solo asintieron y el pelinegro tomo la mano del oji dorado, a los ojos de cualquiera parecían una pareja de enamorados pero Al aun tenía sus dudas.

Ya que su hermano se veía tenso cerca del pelinegro y las acciones de este parecían algo forzadas.

*—*—*—*

Naruto veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño, no podía creer que ese era el, tenía el cabello cortado de la parte de atrás de tal forma que dejaba unos cuantos mechones sueltos mientras que la parte de adelante estaba un poco más largo y cubría parte de su cara pero sin cubrir totalmente sus ojos, debía admitir que Haku había hecho un gran trabajo ayer, cuando Al y Ed lo vieron no podía creer que fuera él pero no los culpaba porque él tuvo la misma reacción.

Aunque se sintió realmente incomodo con las miradas de los hombres y en especial cuando el oji dorado no había querido marcharse del lugar sin antes encontrar al tipo que lo insulto por lo cual tuvieron que cargarlo entre los dos y este soltaba un par de palabras no muy decentes para oídos sensibles.

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda, una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, ese día vería al teme y lo dejaría con la boca abierta con su cambio.

Quería humillarlo tanto como él lo había hecho cuando estudiaron juntos, aun no lo olvidaba, ese día había sido el peor de su vida, se declaro al azabache por medio de una carta este le había pedido verse en medio del patio con todos presentes, el ingenuamente había creído que era correspondido pero lo había humillado con sus palabras y el salió corriendo con las lagrimas en sus ojos, sus padres habían tenido un accidente y murieron el mismo día.

De solo recordarlo las lagrimas volvían y el dolor en su corazón también, se había marchado para olvidar todo, en su nuevo hogar había conocido a Edward y el oji dorado lo había convencido de volver pero el solamente estaba enterado de lo que había pasado con sus padres.

Lo peor es que amaba a Sasuke aun después de lo que le había hecho y no quería verlo sufrir, esperaba que esta vez sí correspondiera sus sentimientos pero no le hacía mal a nadie hacerse del rogar después de todo este le había causado un gran daño quería hacerlo sufrir un poco y Ed lo ayudaría a hacerlo el día de la boda.

*—*—*—*

Se encontraban sentados frente a una fuente, Roy con una sonrisa Maes había tenido razón Al era un ángel tanto que ni parecía hermano del enano.

—Y dime Alphonse en que trabajas—Dijo Roy mientras abrazaba a su pareja

—Soy el presidente de Ouróboros fundada por nuestro abuelo.

Roy abrió grande los ojos de la impresión, esa empresa era una de las mejores junto con la suya, vaya la familia Elric debía ser tan rica como él, si hacia bien su jugada no solo tendría un nuevo amante si no también parte de su dinero.

—Qué casualidad yo soy el presidente de Fire World.

Ed rodo los ojos con fastidio los dos varones empezaron a hablar sobre trabajo y eso a él no le importaba ya sabía a qué empresa pertenecía Mustang y estaba consciente de que este podría querer sacarle dinero pero el ya estaba un paso adelante, además el también tenía su empresa que si bien por el momento no era muy conocida le dejaba muy buen dinero aunque si no era conocida era su culpa ya que no buscaba fama. Por otro lado podía unirse a la conversación pero el pelinegro lo creía un inútil y el no pensaba quitarle la duda de si trabajaba o no.

Su celular sonó y el se alejo después de pedir disculpas mientras que los otros lo veían.

—Señor Mustang no cree que mi hermano sea muy joven para usted.

—En el amor no importa la edad —Dijo Roy mientras lo observaba—Ed es un pequeño doncel hermoso con un temperamento del demonio pero aun así lo amo.

Al no dijo nada principalmente porque su hermano venia enojado, seguramente por la llamada.

—Al y…—Como se suponía que debía decirle a Mustang… ¿amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Idiota?—Roy surgió una emergencia tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Al con una pequeña sonrisa a él le convenía que el oji dorado se fuera y lo dejara con el pelinegro pero no iba a estar tranquilo si este solamente se iba y ya.

—Te contare cuando llegue a casa ahora es urgente que me vaya.

No pensaba decirle a Al que había un problema en su trabajo por lo menos no enfrenté de Mustang, sin decir más echo a correr fuera del parque.

Al volteo a ver a Roy con un rostro serio, su hermano ya no estaba era momento de empezar con el interrogatorio y las amenazas. Mientras que este lo veía confundido.

—Dígame la verdad que busca de mi hermano

—Yo…—No sabía qué hacer esos ojos lo estaban matando con la mirada—nada solo quiero pasar toda mi vida con él.

—Se que Ed no lo ama y usted tampoco entonces por que están juntos.

Sentía el sudor recorrer su frente al parecer no habían engañado al oji pardo y esa mirada empezaba a intimidarlo… ¿A dónde había ido el niño dulce de hace un momento? Seguramente muy lejos de ahí. Lo mejor en esta situación era hacerse el inocente.

—Yo no sé de que hablas

—Deje de mentirme no soy idiota… ustedes no se aman y aun así piensan casarse—Dijo Al mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa—Se lo advierto aléjese de mi hermano o lo pagara muy caro.

*—*—*—*

Ed llegaba a un edificio pintado de azul donde se podría leer con letras pintadas de un color amarillo Rasengan, empresa en la que trabajaba como programador y del cual era dueño, el nombre lo había escogido Naruto ya que el solo podía pensar en Greed.

Llego a la oficina donde su equipo se juntaba para plantear el diseño de los sistemas que les encargaban solo para encontrar como cinco personas corriendo de un lado a otro, papeles tirados y a uno durmiendo, se acerco a él y con un golpe en la mesa todos le prestaron atención.

—Quiero que me digan que ha pasado aquí

—El idiota de Kakuzu se dio a la fuga con el proyecto security corp del banco que se entrega esta semana, el proyecto wings of an angel que se le entregaría a Ouróboros y también se llevo las especificaciones del sistema que quería la empresa Sharingan —Contesto un somnoliento chico con el cabello amarrado en una coleta de nombre Shikamaru —Que haremos en este mes tenemos que entregar cinco proyectos y tres de ellos se los llevo Kakuzu además de que tienes que viajar a Odaiba para arreglar unos detalles del sistema wrinle.

Ed tenía el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, este mes le estaba yendo de la patada, ahora sí que estaba estresado cuando encontrara a Kakuzu lo haría sufrir tanto que desearía morir.

*—*—*—*

La atmosfera era tan tensa que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todas las personas que caminaban por el parque se alejaban del dúo parado en medio del parque. No sabían que pasaba pero lo mejor era alejarse de esas personas ya que parecía que se iban a matar.

El menor ya no sostenía la camisa del mayor pero mantenía una posición firme que no daba lugar a dudas, mientras que el pelinegro mantenía su rostro serio aunque cada vez que observaba esos ojos le daba miedo.

—No te quiero ver cerca de Ed.

—Al —Dijo Roy intentando calmar sus nervios — amo a Ed con todo mi corazón y solo me alejare cuando él me lo pida.

—A que creen que están jugando… Tu quieres lastimar a mi hermano y lo peor es que él lo está permitiendo… pueden pensar que soy muy inocente para no darme cuenta pero no es así… ninguno se ama… te lo vuelvo a repetir aléjate de él o lo lamentaras.

—Amo a Ed—Dijo Roy mientras fruncía el ceño y con los brazos cruzados —Y tu ni nadie me va a apartar de él.

—Tú no eres de una sola persona seguramente tienes amantes.

Rayos el chiquillo era muy inteligente y como se mostraba ahora si estaba seguro que era hermano de Ed, que debía hacer decirle ¿que tenía un contrato de matrimonio con su hermano?… no eso sería una muerte segura porque si de algo estaba consiente es que Al adoraba a Ed y lo protegería sin importar nada aun siendo un doncel.

—Los donceles se ven feos cuando están enojados—Esperaba que con eso dejara de amenazarlo y supiera cual era su lugar.

—Soy varón y no quieras cambiar el tema o intimidarme que eso no funciona conmigo.

¿Un varón?, el lindo y adorable chico que había conocido hace un par de horas era un varón el mundo estaba de cabeza, Ed era un ser reservado y huraño tanto que no parecía doncel mientras que la persona frente a él era varón, ahora estaba en un serio problema.

Tendría que arriesgarse a que le creyera lo de estar perdidamente enamorado del oji dorado y montar un numerito.

—Al por favor —Dijo mientras bajaba la vista, en sus ojos se mostraban unas pequeñas lagrimas y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados—entiendo que al ser varón quieras proteger a mi pequeño pero lo amo con todo mi corazón y si me apartas de él no podre seguir viviendo.

—No me convences con tu numerito de lágrimas fingidas.

Fue lo único que dijo Alphonse para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar mientras que el pelinegro lo veía alejarse.


	15. Chapter 15

Ya no daba más con la actuación así que decidió alejarse del pelinegro si este estaba tan enamorado de su hermano como decía tendría que convencerlo y el no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, lo había hecho una vez y el oji dorado termino en el hospital, eso no ocurriría una segunda vez.

Roy solo observaba como el menor se alejaba cada vez más, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Su actuación no había engañado a Alphonse, tenía una última oportunidad así que corrió tras el menor y una vez que lo tuvo cerca tomo su brazo con lo cual este lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me aceptes? — Alphonse solo lo veía a los ojos como si viera su alma, estaba nervioso pero no lo mostraría necesita al rubio, el mes estaba por acabar— Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Ed a sí que hare lo que me pidas solo no me alejes de él.

Al sonrió le daría una oportunidad pero si veía al oji dorado sufrir haría que Mustang conociera el infierno en vida.

—De acuerdo, quiero que me muestres cuanto amas a mi hermano no importa el método pero solo tienes una semana.

Termino diciendo para soltarse de agarre e irse, Roy mostro una sonrisa él era todo un Casanova así que enamorar a Edward seria pan comido y ahora más que Alphonse le estaba dando una ventaja.

*—*—*—*

Ed llegaba al apartamento con el cabello desarreglado y cansado, toda la tarde estuvo capturando códigos y les daba órdenes a sus compañeros también le había encargado a Shikamaru que encontrará a Kakuzu pero que no se preocupara si no lo lograba, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro quería hacer sufrir a ese maldito traidor pero lo más seguro es que este ya estaría jalándose los cabellos ya que el tomaba sus precauciones con todos los programas que realizaban, siempre les metía un virus que el activaba desde una computadora. Ese maldito había huido con los programas pero por lo menos no tendría nada de su trabajo ya que la información para este momento debía estar eliminada.

—Al ya llegue. —Anuncio solo para recibir el abrazo de su hermano— ¿Cómo te fue con Roy?

Esa era la más grande duda que tenia ya que seguramente Mustang debía estar maldiciéndolo ahora por no prevenirle de las amenazas de su hermanito, el lo sabia el oji pardo seguramente había amenazado al pelinegro o algo por el estilo ya que Greed se había quejado una vez con él según le había dicho este lo había amenazado con armas de fuego pero realmente no le importo en su momento.

—Bien, el señor Mustang en muy cortes y amable

Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa que a Edward le pareció ver algo de burla, enarco una ceja ¿qué es lo que tenía planeado su dulce y lindo hermano?

*—*—*—*

Nunca había estado en una situación así y ahora por primera vez ahí estaba el parado enfrente del apartamento del enano, viendo hacia la ventana y maldiciendo a este por no prevenirlo pero más que enojado se encontraba avergonzado, Maes estaba a su lado y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro demostrando que la situación le hacía mucha gracia. .

Pero el de anteojos le había dado la idea él solo pensaba regalarle una rosa y decirle palabras de amor y ya, seguramente que con eso era suficiente para tener al doncel a sus pies pero no, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió contarle todo a su amigo.

Bien al mal paso darle prisa y con un último suspiro dio las indicaciones de que empezaran.

La música empezó a escucharse por el lugar y el empezó a cantar esperando que el oji dorado apareciera pronto y terminara con esa humillante situación.

Ed por su parte se encontraba sentado en un sillón mañana tendría que irse a la oficina y quedarse ahí si es que querían terminar, empezó a escuchar la música, enarco una ceja, ¿una serenata? Si, seguramente para alguna chica de aquí.

Bufo molesto, los hombres se quedaban sin ideas románticas, las serenatas eran comunes si a él le trajeran una no saldría de su apartamento.

Tú me despiertas todos los sentidos

Así como eres

Así es el amor

Y cuando me miras estas calor y frio

Primera vez

Primero amor

Y cuando el corazón late más fuerte

Cierra los ojos

Y el resto déjalo a la suerte

Esperen un momento esa voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero donde la había escuchado, intento hacer memoria pero la voz paro de cantar y la música siguió sonando.

Deja deja deja el amor llegar

Deja deja deja dejate enamorar

Deja deja deja el amor tocar

El amor es natural

Abrió los ojos de la impresión esa voz pertenecía a Mustang, corrió al balcón solo para ver como el pelinegro cantaba y alzaba un ramo de rosas rojas a su dirección, atrás de él apareció Al mostrando una pequeña sonrisa complacido, pero el tenia el ceño fruncido ¿Qué rayos hacia ese idiota?

Se alejo del balcón con la mirada incrédula de Roy, Al Maes y unas cuantas personas más solo para dirigirse al baño. Mientras que el pelinegro seguía cantando esperando que el oji dorado apareciera una vez más o en todo caso bajara para terminar con esto.

Todos los habitantes salían solo para observar como la música seguía sonando y a un azabache parado esperando seguramente a su amante.

— ¡Lárgate Mustang!

Fue lo que se escucho y seguido de eso el pelinegro estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Ed le había arrojado una cubeta de agua sin importarle que su hermano estuviera presente y descubriera que todo era una farsa, el no necesitaba de tonterías como esas si el pelinegro pensaba que se arrojaría a sus brazos con algo tan simple y estúpido necesitaba esforzarse más.

Roy por su parte tenía un tic en el ojo, esa no era la reacción que esperaba se imaginaba algo como que el rubio saliera corriendo y se arrojara a sus brazos diciéndole te amo o que romántico y terminarían con un beso.

Alphonse bajo corriendo con una toalla cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro se la entrego y segundos después se escuchaban las risas de él y Maes.

—Creo que debí advertirte que mi hermano odia las serenatas.

Esa sería una larga semana pero él era Roy Mustang y nadie lo humillaba de la forma que lo había hecho el rubio, sin decir nada se retiro del lugar con toda la dignidad que aun poseía.

Maes solo veía como su amigo se iba enojado, Ed era un completo misterio nunca sabias que reacción tendría, desvió su vista para posarla al chico frente a él.

—Tú debes ser Alphonse o me equivoco—Este lo vio confundido para después mostrar una linda sonrisa y contestar con un sí—Mucho gusto yo soy Maes Hughes y Ed me ha hablado mucho de ti.


	16. Chapter 16

La tarde apenas empezaba y un oji dorado se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro con papeles en mano mientras mantenía la frente arrugada y un oji pardo lo veía preocupado.

—Hermano no es bueno que te estreses—Sabia que aunque le dijera eso este no lo escucharía—Te puedes enfermar

—No puedo estar tranquilo cuando tengo que realizar los sistemas una vez más, ayer empezamos con el de la empresa Sharingan y ya fijamos la estructura... Shikamaru está trabajando con el del banco y hoy empezaremos a trabajar con el tuyo.

—El mío puedes entregármelo después—Dijo esperando con eso aliviar el estrés—No tengo prisa.

Fue mala idea decir eso ya que su hermano a una velocidad impresionante cruzo el cuarto para estar frente a él y lo sostenía por lo hombros.

—Crees que soy un inútil que no puede entregar su trabajo a tiempo—Pensaba negarlo pero este no le permitió hablar—Tendrás tu sistema en el tiempo estimado y mejor que nunca.

Termino diciendo para alejarse, soltó un suspiro su hermano había considerado sus palabras un reto, el teléfono sonó y el tuvo que contestar puso el altavoz al escuchar a Mustang.

—Señor Mustang lo puse en altavoz

—Gracias Alphonse… Edward esta cerca

Volteo a ver al oji dorado, estaba cerca pero parecía no prestarle atención a Mustang una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, Edward estaba concentrado en otro asunto tanto que solo le daría por su lado al pelinegro.

—Espere un momento—Se posiciono de tal forma que podría ver las reacciones del rubio—Hermano el señor Mustang está en el altavoz

—Que bien—Contesto el rubio ausente—Dile que hable rápido que no tengo todo su tiempo

Roy escucho la respuesta y solo frunció el ceño, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero ahí estaba hablando por teléfono con la persona que se había atrevido a rechazar su serenata y lo había humillado frente a desconocidos. Suspiro intentando calmarse para no soltar un par de verdades.

—Edward quería invitarte a comer en el restaurante de Gracia.

Sinceramente esperaba un rechazo aunque teniendo al hermano cerca les podría causar problemas si lo hacía pero ayer aprendió que a este no le importaba quien estuviera presente.

—Claro no hay problema— Contesto el rubio mientras observaba unos papeles.

Sonrió al escuchar eso, a él nadie lo rechazaba ni siquiera un demonio disfrazado de doncel— Quieres elegir la hora u otro lugar.

—Lo que tú quieras a mi me da igual

Roy se mostro algo impresionado, al parecer el rubio estaba de buen humor mejor para él su estrategia esta vez si iba a funcionar.

—De acuerdo pasare por ti en dos horas.

—Si yo espero—Termino diciendo solo para que se escuchara el pitido de que habían colgado, Ed mostro una sonrisa y volteo hacia su hermano con un portafolio en mano—Ya me voy, te cuidas ya sabes donde esta todo y si surge algo importante me llamas… tal vez no llegue a dormir pero no tienes que preocuparte.

Al mostro una pequeña sonrisa, como lo pensaba su hermano no había prestado atención a la llamada pero no podía dejar que se fuera así nada más.

— ¿Qué quieres que le diga al señor Mustang?—Dijo cuando su hermano estaba a punto de salir aun perdido en sus pensamientos— ¿Quieres que le diga en donde trabajas?

Con eso logro que el rubio por fin le prestara atención, Volteo a ver a su hermanito lo que menos quería en este momento era ver a Mustang y mucho menos que supiera su profesión además se encontraba enojado con el por la serenata, la cual le había traído recuerdos lindos con un pasado horrible, no iba a cometer el mismo error, no se ilusionaría con tonterías como esa solo se dedicaría a su trabajo.

—Dile que yo lo llamo y no le digas a donde fui o en que trabajo— Pensaba irse ya pero tenía que convencer a su hermano de que estaban muy enamorados ya que ayer la había cagado—Dile que me perdone por lo de ayer pero me había agarrado en mal momento y que lo amo.

Fue lo único que dijo para salir del apartamento mientras que Al solo se quedaba parado con una sonrisa, como iba a disfrutar la reacción de Mustang cuando viniera.

Dos horas después se podía ver a un azabache tocando la puerta vestido con ropa formal y un ramo de rosas amarillas junto con unos chocolates, todos amaban los chocolates y las flores así que ahora Ed debía aceptarlas y recibiría su beso.

Alphonse abrió la puerta intentando calmar su risa que luchaba por salir abrió la puerta sintió algo de pena por el hombre al verlo tan arreglado.

—Hola Alphonse—Mostro una pequeña sonrisa—Vengo por Edward

—Lo siento mucho señor Mustang pero mi hermano salió.

Luchaba por no enojarse y arrojarle las flores y los chocolates a Al pero se le hacía tan difícil, ese maldito enano lo había plantado a él. No había sido suficiente con arrojarle agua si no que ahora lo dejaba plantado, cuando lo viera tendría que contenerse para no soltarle un golpe. Una sonrisa forzada se instalo en su rostro, si seguía así muy pronto tendría canas.

—Podrías entregarle esto de mi parte llamare más tarde

Al lo vio con duda esperaba que este se enojara o mínimo preguntará su paradero pero se mostraba calmado como si no le importara lo que el rubio había hecho, recibió los regalos.

—No me preguntara a donde fue—La curiosidad era más grande que las amenazas.

—Si algo he aprendido del poco tiempo que llevo con él es que me lo dirá a su debido tiempo y si me ha dejado plantado fue por un asunto importante.

Fue lo único que dijo para dar media vuelta he irse, estaba enojado pero no debía mostrarlo frente al menor si no todo se iría al caño.

*—*—*—*

El celular llevaba sonando tres horas en esa oficina, todas de la misma persona pero intentaban ignorar el molesto pitido y seguir tecleando.

Paró de escucharse el teléfono, todos suspiraron aliviados un pitido mas y perdían los estribos en especial el rubio dueño de este.

—Edward no hubiera sido mejor contestar el teléfono—Cuestionó una rubia con cuatro coletas sus ojos eran de un color verde azulado. —Tal vez era importante

—No es nadie importante así que no hay problema—Contesto el oji dorado aun tecleando—No le prestes atención y concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Terminado de decir eso el teléfono volvió a sonar, recibiendo miradas asesinas querían que el ruido parara y para eso Edward tenía que contestar o apagarlo pero este no daba indicios de querer hacerlo y tampoco podían destruir el aparto porque lo tendrían que pagar y recibir los regaños del oji dorado, suspiraron cansados y volvieron a su trabajo intentando una vez más ignorar el hecho de que alguien era muy persistente al marcar.

Una hora más pasó y Edward ya estaba empezando a cansarse del sonido, necesitaba concentración y no lograba hacerlo al cien por ciento por el ruido, paro de sonar y suspiro dejando de teclear y empezar a masajear sus sienes un pitido más y explotaría.

*—*—*—*

Llevaba cuatro horas intentando que el enano le contestara y este no daba señales de querer hacerlo, frunció el ceño ese doncel lo estaba enojando como nadie más pudo hacerlo.

Si no quería atender sus llamadas él ya no marcaria, no iba a ir como un perro fiel a su amo, el rubio no era merecedor de su encanto.

—Roy deja de fulminar el teléfono—Dijo Maes con una sonrisa—Ed no te contestara.

—Ese maldito enano se está asiendo del rogar.

—No esperes enamorarlo como a todos—Maes mostro un semblante serio— No es un doncel normal y tú ya lo sabes después de la serenata debió quedar más que claro así que deja de llamar.

Su amigo tenía razón suspiro, no iba a lograr que este contestara lo mejor por el momento era calmarse y disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

*—*—*—*

Pasando diez minutos todos creyeron que el teléfono ya no sonaría, grave error ya que este lo hizo, todos voltearon a ver al oji dorado, tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

Suficiente fue lo que pensó el rubio se paró de su asiento y contesto el teléfono, estaba harto, al límite de su paciencia si ese bastardo buscaba enojarlo lo había logrado ahora que se aguantara su frustración.

— ¡Para de una vez con las malditas llamadas, que tú seas un inútil en tu trabajo no significa que yo también lo sea!—Escucho como alguien iba a hablar pero él no lo iba a permitir— ¡Escucha Mustang si no es importante la llamada te juro que iré en este momento a donde quiera que estés y te castrare con un cortaúñas para que sufras, sabes que lo hare no me importa que este alguien contigo… así que habla de una maldita vez!

Todos lo observaban no esperaban una reacción así parecía querer triturar el aparato, vieron como se calmaba y su cara mostro un pequeño sonrojo.

—Naruto—Contesto más calmado—Perdón no vi el identificador creí que eras Mustang

—No hay problema—Contesto el rubio respirando aliviado, pensaba que este iría con el solo para torturarlo—Te llamaba para saber si hoy vas a venir ya que ayer no lo hiciste.

Se golpeo la frente con la mano, lo había olvidado, tenía que ir a ver a Naruto para empezar con las clases de etiqueta no podía fallarle se lo había prometido.

—Estaré ahí en media hora—Fue lo único que dijo y después colgó, empezó a guardar sus cosas cuando termino volteo a ver a todos—Saldré por unas tres horas si me necesitan llamen pero aun así estaré conectado para lo que necesiten

Todos asintieron y el salió del lugar con el tiempo encima, sí que sería una larga semana.


	17. Chapter 17

La semana terminaba y Ed se mostraba con unas ojeras enormes no solo tenía que lidiar con el estrés del trabajo si no con las tonterías de Mustang no sabía que bicho le había picado pero en el transcurso de estos días había recibido llamadas que él no contesto demasiado ocupado con los proyectos como para prestarle atención a las locuras del pelinegro, su celular estaba plagado de mensajes que decían de quiero, te amo, eres lo más bello que puede existir y un sin fin de frases cursis. Alphonse había ido a la empresa el tercer día solo para avisarle que el departamento ya no era habitable eso llamo su atención así que había ido a ver que sucedía solo para encontrarse que este estaba tapizado de ramos de diferentes flores y cartas junto con otros regalos todo de parte de Roy, pego el grito en el cielo ante eso, tuvo que llevarse unas flores a la empresa las cartas y los regalos los guardo pensaba regresarlas a su dueño pero lo que colmo su paciencia fue el cuarto día durante una comida con él y su hermano, este había pagado todo lo que consumieron claro que antes le dio de comer en la boca y le hizo mimos.

Estaba harto ya no quería seguir recibiendo llamadas y mensajes ni que su apartamento pareciera una florería por lo que no tuvo más remedio que atender una llamada de parte de este al quinto día.

El resultado de eso era que se encontraba en un restaurante esperando a su prometido mientras en la mesa se mostraba una carta que le había entregado Al para Mustang.

Lo vio llegar y frunció el seño cuando este le mostro una sonrisa coqueta, tal vez pensara que estaba ahí para agradecerle los regalos.

—Hola mi amor—Enarco una ceja al escuchar el apelativo—Hoy te vez más lindo que el día de la serenata.

Esa debía ser una maldita broma, estaba con ojeras, su piel lucia pálida, su cabello era un desastre y no se había cambiado de ropa durante tres días... no era lindo más bien con la apariencia que se cargaba ahora daba miedo tanto que de camino aquí un niño lloro al solo verlo.

—Que es lo que planeas idiota

—Nada cariño solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

—Si como digas— Quería terminar esto lo antes posible porque tenía que ir a ver a Naruto y luego regresar al trabajo para preparar su viaje a Odaiba— Quiero que dejes de llamarme y darme obsequios que no los necesito.

—Escucha Edward no puedo hacer eso—Dijo mientras se sentaba—Tu "lindo y adorable" hermano me ha dicho que tengo una semana para mostrarle cuanto "te amo"

Con que esa era la verdadera razón de su comportamiento bueno ahora podía estar más tranquilo porque seguramente la carta tenía la sentencia de Alphonse.

—Bien tú tortura y gracias a Dios la mía termina hoy—Termino diciendo para entregarle la carta.

Roy abrió el sobre curioso sus ojos pasaban las líneas leyendo la hoja una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

—Tienes razón Al a caído en la mentira.

—Solo eso quería hablar contigo y ya todo arreglado me largo—Dijo mientras se paraba—Por cierto estaré fuera una semana así que nos veremos hasta el día de la boda y mi familia llegara ese mismo día así que disfruta tus días de soltero que nadie me llegara con el chisme.

No dejo que el pelinegro hablara y empezó a caminar, tenía el tiempo contado Naruto iría con él junto con Al.

Roy mostro una sonrisa aun mas grande al escuchar eso claro que iba a disfrutar esos días a lo grande.


	18. Chapter 18

—Es un día hermoso, el cielo está despejado, no hace frio ni calor perfecto para una boda— Decía Haku con una sonrisa y él no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo, era un día hermoso… solo había un pequeño problema, era el día de su boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo gracias a un estúpido contrato y cuando la ceremonia terminara su matrimonio seria una completa farsa, aun estaba a tiempo de fugarse — Hoy es tu día ¿no estás nervioso Ed?

—Para nada, hoy me uno en matrimonio con el hombre que elegí —Esto lo decía con una sonrisa— Estoy feliz, emocionado… no sabría explicarlo bien pero no son nervios— Debería considerar convertirse en actor— amo a Roy y sé que seremos felices en nuestro matrimonio. —Sí que era bueno mintiendo — Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Haku solo mostro una sonrisa convencido de las palabras de su rubio amigo era una lástima que él no se pudiera quedar para la ceremonia.

*—*—*—*

No quería entrar su vida dependía de un hilo, Ed lo torturaría antes de matarlo y él quería vivir un poco mas por lo menos hasta que tuviera a cierto azabache a sus pies.

—Naruto entra —Decía Alphonse con una sonrisa—Mi hermano no muerde —No morderá pero lo iba a matar cuando le mostrara lo que debía ponerse— Hoy debe ser el día más feliz de mi hermano aunque sinceramente aun no estoy muy de acuerdo en que se case con Mustang. — Y con justa razón todo era un engaño pero no podía decirle la verdad— Sera mejor entrar de seguro que a mi hermano le gustara el conjunto que debe ponerse—Sinceramente lo dudaba— Suerte.

Le dio un empujón logrando que la puerta se abriera y los dos individuos dirigieran su mirada a él, volteo solo para ver como la puerta se cerraba y no le quedo la menor duda que el hombre amable e inocente era solamente un engaño para esconder su anhelo de sangre.

*—*—*—*

Naruto se mostraba nervioso en una bolsa con un gancho tenia la vestimenta del oji dorado, Haku pensó que tal vez quería hablar con su amigo en privado así que les daría espacio.

—Iré por lo que hace falta para tu peinado—Oh genial su única salvación se iba— Regresare en un momento por lo mientras cámbiate Ed.

En el cuarto solo quedaron los dos rubios, Edward observaba por la ventana la verdad es que no le emocionaba nada este día, se suponía que debía ser el más feliz de su vida pero él no lo consideraba así tampoco podía faltar a su palabra y echarse para atrás cuando todo estaba listo.

—Naruto ayúdame a ponerme el kimono—Dirigió su vista al oji azul, enarco una ceja al ver como este se mostraba nervioso— ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward no me mates por favor… te juro que hice lo posible por convencer a Alphonse de que no era buena idea pero él es tan terco como tu— Las palabras de su amigo lograron ponerlo nervioso, Al era un ángel pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, se dirigió a paso veloz donde se encontraba el rubio— ¡Te juro que no fue mi idea y me gustaría vivir un poco más!

Exclamo Naruto al observar cómo le arrebataban de sus manos la bolsa, ya sentía el aura obscura del oji dorado.

—Que ni sueñe que me podre esto—Su hermano estaba loco debería torturar al pelinegro no a él. — Dame el kimono que elegí

—Al no me lo permitió—Llevo su mano derecha a su nuca y con un movimiento nervioso empezó a revolver sus cabellos— dijo que era una boda no un funeral.

—Pero si tenía color, era negro con toques dorados—Observo la vestimenta una vez más ese no era su estilo— No me lo pondré.

*—*—*—*

La iglesia estaba llena de invitados los cuales observaban al novio algunas mujeres querían comérselo y lo hacían con la mirada, el pelinegro portaba un traje blanco con algunos toques en dorado, su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, hoy era el día en que podría disfrutar el exquisito cuerpo del oji dorado y nadie lo iba a evitar, poseería ese cuerpo hasta satisfacerse para después dejarlo.

—No creí que viviría para verte contraer matrimonio Roy—Dijo Maes con una sonrisa.

—Tú sabes la razón de que me vaya a casar.

—Maes se mostro serio, claro que lo sabía y estaba en desacuerdo— No lastimes a Ed… puede ser muy lindo y complaciente cuando lo tratas bien.

La música empezó a sonar por el lugar logrando que Roy no le diera una respuesta a su mejor amigo y que todos dirigieran sus miradas a la entrada, todos ansiosos por ver al doncel que contraería nupcias con Roy Mustang, debía ser muy hermoso ya que había logrado que el pelinegro dejara atrás sus andanzas, pasaron diez minutos pero el doncel no hacia acto de presencia, Roy se empezó a mostrar nervioso ante la sola idea de que lo dejaran plantado en el altar.

*—*—*—*

Respiro hondo, aun no estaba muy seguro de su decisión pero ya estaba ahí y su padre estaba tomando su brazo listo para entregarlo como dicta la tradición, Naruto también se encontraba a su lado, mostro una pequeña mueca de disgusto al observar la vestimenta del rubio, este tenía puesto un saco blanco con pantalón negro, una camisa color rosa con los dos primeros botones sueltos, se veía bien pero él hubiera preferido que usara un short color naranja y una playera negra que no hacía más que delinear su figura pero Naruto no había querido, soltó un suspiro.

—Edward ya llevamos veinte minutos esperándote—Hablo Hohenheim, un hombre rubio con barba y al cual nunca había llamado papa

—Que sigan esperando aun no estoy listo. —Y jamás podría estarlo cuando en el altar lo esperaba Mustang.

—Ed no podemos seguir esperando pensaran que te fugaste.

Ciertamente Naruto tenía razón, dio un último suspiro y le pidió a su amigo que anunciara su llegada.

*—*—*—*

Esto era el colmo ese maldito enano lo había dejado plantado frente a todos sus amigos y familia, seria la vergüenza de su familia , quedaría desheredado y todo por culpa de un maldito enano pero lo encontraría aunque tuviera que ir hasta el final de mundo, nadie humillaba de esta forma a Roy Mustang

—Perdón por la tardanza—Según recordaba era el abogado de Edward y vaya que en ese corto tiempo de no verlo se veía hermoso— Podría empezar a sonar la música.

Con ese pedido la música empezó a escucharse junto con los pasos de dos personas, Roy tuvo que controlarse para no abrir su boca lo mas que pudiera, la espera había valido la pena, Edward vestía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes, en su cuello se mostraba una cinta y en el cabello se ubicaba el velo todo de igual color que el vestido. Cuando llego hasta su lado le tendió una mano y se acerco hasta su oído.

—Porque llegaste tan tarde— susurro lo más bajo que pudo solo para que su prometido lo escuchara

—Es normal que la novia en este caso doncel llegue tarde— Contesto Ed como si nada, pero esa no había sido la verdadera razón de su tardanza de hecho no pensaba asistir solamente por tener que usar ese estúpido vestido pero Naruto lo había convencido, además de que tuvieron que pasar a alguna zapatería para comprar unas botas blancas que le quedaban un poco mas debajo de la rodilla por el simple hecho de que se vería ridículo usando vestido con unas zori de color blanco, iban bien con el kimono pero no con vestido— Alégrate de que me haya presentado.

La ceremonia dio comienzo Roy era fulminado por varias miradas de parte de los varones mientras que este solo las ignoraba y de vez en cuando mostraba sonrisas prepotentes, ese magnífico doncel era suyo y de nadie más.

Todo iba normal la ceremonia estaba por finalizar el padre se mostraba complacido en que el lugar estuviera en calma y que los novios estuvieran tan enamorados.

— Si hay alguien que impida esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre— Todos se miraban unos a otros nadie parecía querer hablar.

*—*—*—*

Por fin llegaba a la iglesia donde su prometido contraería nupcias, se había enterado gracias a sus contactos y no podría permitir eso, no después de lo que le costó sacar la información completa.

—Bien— Escucho decir al que supuso era el padre, esa boda no se llevaría a cabo mientras él estuviera vivo o su nombre no era Greed. — ahora…

—Yo me opongo— Todos dirigieron sus miradas al sujeto que osaba interrumpir tal momento— Ed tú no te puede casar con el— Dijo para empezar a caminar hacia el altar mientras que el nombrado fruncía su frente— Tu me amas a mi

Esto era colmo Greed estaba a unos cuantos pasos interrumpiendo y reclamando algo que ya no existía.

—Tú no tienes vela en este entierro.

Todos observaban al hombre alto, acuerpado y de cabello en forma de espinas, vestido con un chaleco ovejero, pantalón, botas y lentes oscuros. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una telenovela, nadie se movía de su sitio esperando como terminaría toda esta situación.

—Se que cometí un error y lo siento pero por favor no te cases con él.

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, el cual fruncía su frente ¿abandonaría o se quedaría con Roy? Ed lo pensó se le hacia romántico que Greed interrumpiera así pero él jamás perdonaría un engaño con Mustang tenía un acuerdo y lo respetaría.

Greed solo observo como su pareja jalaba al pelinegro hasta que él lo alcanzara solo para plantarle un beso.

Roy con gusto lo acepto no sabía quién era ese tipo pero no le importaba ahora lo importante era corresponder ese beso lo cual no pudo hacer ya que un puño se estampo en su rostro logrando que retrocediera unos pasos.

—Bastardo no toques a mi novio.

—No soy tu novio —Contesto Ed mientras se alejaba un poco, no era tonto Mustang iba a contestar el golpe—Oficialmente y ante los ojos de Dios soy el esposo de Roy Mustang.

—Tú ni siquiera crees en Dios.

Ed no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando Roy ya había regresado el golpe y a los pocos minutos la iglesia era un caos, los dos hombres eran el centro de atención de todos.

*—*—*—*—*

Soltó un bufido molesto, la increíble boda se había convertido en un cliché de telenovela, dos hombres que luchan por el amor de una mujer aunque claro que esta vez era por un doncel, estar aquí era una pérdida de tiempo y el único motivo por el que se quedaba era por el mismo individuo que causo todo el alboroto, no podía negarlo, ese doncel era hermoso y lo quería en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, no importaba que tuviera dueño y que este fuera su jefe.

Vio como varias mujeres cuchicheaban de tal escena mientras que otros intentaban parar la pelea sin éxito alguno, el padre parecía que quería darle un infarto mientras que el causante solamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y esperando a que terminara todo.

Sus ojos se posaron en un doncel rubio con unos increíbles ojos azules ¿Cómo sabía que era doncel? Muy sencillo su figura lo delataba, tenía una estrecha cintura y una piel acanelada, este se encontraba a un lado del novio platicando algo que desde su posición no escuchaba.

*—*—*—*

—No vas a detenerlos. —dijo Naruto mientras observaba como empezaba a brotar sangre

—Por mí que se maten—Aunque él quisiera no podría detener esa pelea— Además no soy tonto si me meto solo lograre que se irriten mas.

— ¡Yo soy su hombre!—Grito Greed, acaparando varias miradas al parecer habían empezado las provocaciones— ¡El me ama a mí, no a ti!

— ¡Tal vez pero yo lo tendré en mi cama esta noche!—Se le subieron los colores al escuchar eso— ¡Gimiendo mi nombre y rogando por mas!— Mustang era un imbécil.

— ¡Ja como si pudieras, yo ya lo probé!—Grito Greed soltando un puño en el estomago del pelinegro. — ¡No lo podrás satisfacer como lo he hecho yo otras veces!

*—*—*—*

Esta boda estaba mejorando a cada minuto, ahora no solo eran provocaciones estaban pasando a gritar intimidades, mostro una sonrisa, la boda ya no parecía una tontería se empezaba a divertir con todo lo ocurrido.

Fue una lástima que todo terminara tan rápido ya que el oji dorado había interferido primero soltándole un golpe al intruso haciendo que este callera al suelo solo para recibir una patada en el estomago, después de eso se fue a donde estaba Roy parado con una sonrisa prepotente, aunque esta no le duro ya que recibió un golpe en la cara y terminando de igual forma en el suelo, ese doncel debía tener una fuerza tremenda o estaba muy enojado.

—Yo me largo de aquí no pienso soportar que me humillen mas—Le dirigió una mirada sebera al sacerdote — oficialmente esta boda a terminado ahora si gustan pueden irse a la recepción. —Dijo Ed con una voz que no daba opciones a quejas y empezando a caminar primero firmando la acta matrimonial y luego saliendo de la iglesia seguido por el oji azul y un oji pardo.

Todos siguieron la actitud del rubio así que empezaron a marcharse a la comida, el por su parte fue a ayudar a su jefe.

—Mustang te duele— No le hacía mal a nadie burlarse un poco, por respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante.

—Me duele la cara y parte del cuerpo y tú te burlas de mi…—Se paro y fue con el sacerdote a disculparse por montar tal escena— eso está muy mal Sasuke.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un estúpido que se deja llevar por sus emociones— Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida a su lado iba Roy.

—Olvidaba que los Uchihas son unos seres sin corazón.

—Tenemos corazón pero siempre mantenemos la calma.

—Ya me gustaría ver el día en que estés en mi situación. —Exclamo el pelinegro mientras subía al coche del azabache ya que Edward lo había dejado.

*—*—*—*

Su rubio amante ahora pertenecía a otro y el estaba solo y tirado en una iglesia vacía, el golpe en su estomago le había quitado todas sus fuerzas, Edward estaba molesto y el había sido el culpable pero es que no solo le habían quitado a su pareja si no la oportunidad de tener muchos millones en su poder.

Ya no podría hacer nada ahora solo quedaba la opción de volver a enamorar al rubio y hacer que se divorciara.

*—*—*—*

La fiesta era amena alguna que otra mujer y doncel lo paraba solo para comentarle lo romántico que fue Roy al defender su amor en la iglesia, para el había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida, la buena noticia había captado las miradas del Uchiha sobre Naruto, solo esperaría a que llegara y empezarían con el plan.

Y hablando del rey de roma, este acaba de llegar con un enfadado Mustang, así que era el momento de que empezara el juego.

Ya quería ver sufrir al Uchiha, Naruto ahora ya no era el mismo y no caería tan fácilmente en sus garras. Un doncel como lo era el oji azul seria una verdadera joya invaluable, era tierno pero a la vez rebelde, no solo había cambiado su apariencia si no que subió su autoestima, el Uchiha tendría que batallar bastante si quería a su amigo.

*—*—*—*

Naruto y Alphonse se encontraban sentados en una mesa bastante alejada ya que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar los chismes de las mujeres y Al por su parte no que quería enfrentarse a sus padres y a sus amigos después de tan vergonzosa escena.

—Pobre de Ed debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida y ahora todo se volvió un día horrible— Decía Alphonse con una mueca de disgusto— mañana todos los periódicos hablaran sobre lo que paso.

—El no lo pensaba así, la prensa no tendría por qué enterarse después de todo eso lo habían arreglado— No se preocupe Alphonse, todo está marchando bien solo fue un imprevisto.

—Eres muy amable Naruto—Mostro una sonrisa, ese chico le caía bien— Cambiando de tema quien es Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, lo había visto en la iglesia y el azabache se veía tan sexy, todo lo que usaba le quedaba tan bien casi babeaba al verlo, este llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa roja y una corbata blanca. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiera continuar el plan al pie de la letra.

—Naruto— Voltearon a ver a Edward se veía agitado— Ya llego tu cacatúa así que ya sabes que hacer iré a ver que empiecen a servir la comida.

No paso ni media hora de que se fue el rubio mayor cuando los pelinegros tomaron asiento junto a ellos. Estaba nervioso, el primer paso era la seducción pero sin llegar a ser tan evidente.

Esperaba que la semana en Odaiba rindiera frutos de solo recordarlo sus mejillas adquirían un lindo color rojo.

*—*—*—*

La comida fue servida para su suerte compartía mesa con los dos rubios que clamaban su atención, tal vez podría convencerlos de hacer un trió, el era lo bastante hombre como para complacer a dos donceles, cuando llego el postre sus ojos solo estaban fijos en el oji azul, este comía helado de una forma muy sugerente, tomaba un poco con la cuchara y luego la introducía en su boca jugando con ella por un rato mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no sabía si era natural o intentaba coquetearle pero sus acciones estaban logrando despertar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

—El helado esta delicioso—Dijo el oji azul con voz suave— ¿No les parece?

Esa voz parecía el de un ángel, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y este no se daba cuenta de lo que lograba despertar en el.

—Es verdad está muy bien hecho—Dijo Alphonse mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa— Preguntare la receta y si gustas te lo puedo preparar.

Fulmino con la vista al oji pardo, este coqueteaba con su rubio y eso no lo iba a permitir, ese rubio iba a pasar por su cama esta noche y nadie iba a poder cambiarlo.

—Eres muy amable Alphonse— Mostro una pequeña sonrisa— En verdad me gustaría

Edward sonreía satisfactoriamente ya iban con el paso dos, provocar celos en el azabache y Al lo iba a ayudar con eso. Naruto era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en el azabache pero el no, ya sabía de la pequeña erección de este por lo incomodo que se mostraba pero no podía permitir que se acostara con él, Naruto estaba enamorado y si quería al azabache como novio él lo haría posible.

La música empezó a sonar, era rítmica así que era momento de pasar con el paso tres, les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros, esperando que dieran inicio, Al sé paró de su lugar, era el momento para la seducción. A paso calmado fue con el dj y a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar la música.

¿Qué puede pasar si tú y yo en este instante escapamos de aquí?

¿Qué dices si te llevo hoy por la ciudad,

Y de la mano, juntos contemplamos el cielo?

¿Qué piensas si yo intentase aprovechar

Ese momento para tus labios besar?

Es demasiado tarde para regresar

Ahora todo lo que queda hacer es continuaiaiar

Alphonse se iba a cercando a su mesa mientras bailaba un poco, todos centraron su atención en el, cuando estuvo en frente estiro su brazo hacia Naruto mientras cantaba al ritmo de la música.

Pon, pon ven aquí, ven y déjate llevar

Ven, ven junto a mí, ya no puedes resistir

Vamos muévete sigue el ritmo de mi voz

Hey, Hey ábrete, gira y baila para a mí.

Naruto sonrió, eso no estaba en el plan pero a él no le molestaba, la música era rítmica y le incitaba a bailar así que acepto con gusto la invitación.

Pon, pon mírame, lentamente acércate

Ho yea! Gózalo, es lo que siento por ti

Voy, voy hacia ti ¿lo disfrutas es verdad?

Si, si justo así, ven y dame más de ti

No le importo las miradas que estaban fijas en el solo se movía al ritmo de la música, en algunas partes pegaba su cuerpo al varón y movía sus caderas. Los dos se divertían mientras bailaban.

Sasuke por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía que era ese para bailar tan pegado a su amante?

—Al y Naruto son muy buenos bailarines—Edward capto su atención con lo que dijo mas por el segundo nombre— ¿No lo cree Uchiha? mi abogado sí que sabe moverse, no le parece—Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ese hermoso rubio era Naruto, se veía muy cambiado a la última vez que lo había visto.

Mostro una sonrisa, las cosas serian más sencillas, el oji azul una vez estuvo rendido a sus pies así que con un par de palabras bonitas lo tendría en su cama.

La música termino y los dos recibieron aplausos, Naruto se refugió en el pecho del oji pardo por la vergüenza que sentía este solo se dedico a abrasarlo y empezar a caminar con dirección a su mesa.

Naruto era tan tierno, que le daban ganas de protegerlo, lamentablemente el no podría llegar a verlo más que como un hermano como lo era Ed, los dos merecían su protección.

*—*—*—*

La noche se hizo presente Roy y Ed se había marchado hace media hora para disfrutar de su luna de miel, Al no se había apartado de su lado y coqueteaba de una forma muy dulce con él pero ya era hora de que lo dejara solo por unos minutos cuando tuvo que ir al baño.

Ahora solo se encontraban Sasuke y él, solos en la mesa, el azabache le dirigía una mirada penetrante que lo ponía nervioso.

—Naruto te vez hermoso

— Se sonrojo por el cumplido. —Gracias tu también te vez muy bien.

Sasuke se acerco al rubio era momento de su jugada, Naruto estaría en su cama, en cuatro patas y gimiendo por mas.

*—*—*—*

Se encontraban en el hotel Umikaoru Yado Hotel New Matsumi, más específicamente en una habitación, la cual consistía de una cama matrimonial, con baño termal privado y con vista a la playa, simplemente era perfecto y romántico, solo había un problema el no buscaba una noche llena de pasión y lujuria pero al parecer su compañero no pensaba del mismo modo.

—Edward amor—Decía mientras masajeaba sus hombros seguramente esperando que se dejara llevar— No quieres probar la cama.

—Sonrió mientras volteaba a verlo—Claro que quiero probarla solo quiero ponerme algo mas cómodo.

Eso basto para que Mustang se apartara de su lado, era su noche de bodas si ya se había humillado al ponerse ese vestido bien podría hacerlo un poco más.

*—*—*—*

Las palabras del azabache solamente lograban que se sonrojara, eran tan dulces, en algún momento se encontraba entre la pared y Sasuke, este le susurraba palabras de amor en su oído mientras acariciaba sus caderas, quería a Sasuke pero no podía entregarse tan fácil, Edward se lo había advertido, el azabache no desperdiciaría la mínima oportunidad que estuviera solo, si quería conquistarlo no debía acostarse con él.

—No quieres ir a un lugar más privado.

No dejes que te lleve a la cama, eso era lo que le había dicho Ed pero sonaban tan tentador pasar una noche con su amado.

—Eres un ser hermoso que se me hace difícil creer que eres el mismo gordito de la universidad.

Esas palabras lograron que lo apartara, era verdad, Sasuke solo buscaba acostarse con él y después tirarlo sin importar nada.

—Que pasa Naruto—Sasuke estaba desconcertado no entendía que había ocurrido—No quieres una noche llena de placer.

—Sasuke no soy una puta ni un objeto que puedas usar y después desechar como si nada— Su mirada mostraba determinación— No quiero pasar por tu cama.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor al pedirte algo así—Sasuke endureció su mirada, todo había terminado— ¡Quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti!

Naruto bajo la mirada, esas palabras ya se las había dicho antes y seguían siendo hirientes como en aquel entonces.

—Yo lo quiero—Alzo su vista solo para ver como Al se acercaba a él—señor Uchiha no es propio de un varón hacer sentir mal a un doncel tan hermoso como lo es Naruto, todos somos seres humanos y por lo tanto merecemos respeto.

No dejo que Sasuke contestara, tomo al rubio de la mano y empezó a caminar, no se arrepentía de sus palabras y tampoco le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles al azabache, si quería a Naruto que peleara por él.

*—*—*—*

Observaba por la ventana esperando que su esposo llegara y consumaran su matrimonio, lo cual no tardo pero tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle encima, llevaba puesto un camisón negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos y de tirantes, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, su cabello estaba suelto y su rostro mostraba un pequeño sonrojo.

—Te vez hermoso.

—Gracias

Fue lo único que dijo para después acostarse en la cama, el siguió sus pasos dispuesto a reclamarlo como suyo.

—Qué tal si empezamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio

Edward frunció su frente y solamente le arrojo una almohada. El pelinegro lo observo confuso por su actitud pero eso terminaría en cuanto aclarara las cosas.

—No tendremos sexo de hecho no tendremos nada hasta que tenga los resultados de los exámenes, si te acuerdas de eso no, está estipulado en el contrato y ve a dormir al sofá o a cualquier otro lugar pero no pienso compartir la cama contigo.

—No tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y esta también es mi cama.

—No me fio de tu palabra mis condiciones fueron claras y tu firmaste estando de acuerdo así que ahora te aguantas y te callas que quiero dormir tuve un mes muy pesado, necesito descansar y me lo debes por la humillante situación en la que me pusiste.

Roy no pudo protestar cuando Ed ya le había arrojado una cobija y se había acostado, esto debía ser una maldita broma.

*—*—*—*

Naruto lloraba en los brazos de Alphonse, se encontraban en el apartamento del rubio mayor, Al lo había invitado no quería dejarlo solo, se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

—Ya sabía que era horrible

—No digas eso Naru, es solamente que Uchiha está ciego.

—Lo amo

—Lo sé y es por eso que te ayudaremos a tenerlo…ya verás en un par de días lo tendrás a tus pies.

Naruto alzo su rostro observándolo sus ojos se mostraban un poco rojos a causa del llanto, en verdad que se veía tan tierno, con esa mirada esperanzada y su rostro levemente sonrojado, agarrando su camisa con tanta fuerza.

—En verdad

—Beso su frente con cariño como le gustaría que Edward se mostrara tan frágil como cualquier doncel— Claro que si

*—*—*—*—*—*

Zori: son unas chancletas japonesas que consisten en una suela plana o con una ligera forma de cuña y una tira en forma de V para que se agarre entre el dedo gordo y el segundo dedo del pie.

Canción: watch?v=0ThjYrAPgWk

Imagen 1: pin/546905948476180158/ o albums/t191/LydiaDianne/anime/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Roy%20and%

Imagen 2: -R_

Imagen 3: .ru/58/75/207558/59/6376159/0_432a_350d898_


	19. Chapter 19

Era el segundo día que lo iba a pasar con Naruto, intentando que este sonriera y no tuviera ese semblante triste, para ser sincero no sabía cómo le iba a hacer con el plan de enamorar al Uchiha del cual no sabía nada y no le importaba por el momento tenía asuntos más importantes por ejemplo manejar el contrato que llevaría a cabo con una empresa que estaba ganando renombre a pesar de que no llevaba tanto tiempo como la suya.

Eran las tres de la tarde faltaban tres horas para que el rubio saliera de su despacho y él tenía que ver que harían esta tarde, ayer lo había llevado al parque de diversiones y antes de eso lo había llevado al cine, a cómo iban las cosas parecía que quería conquistarlo en vez de ayudarlo.

Tal vez lo que el oji azul necesitaba eran unas pequeñas vacaciones, así este despejaría su mente y el también necesitaba unas pero no podía dejar la empresa así como si nada en este momento, necesitaba a alguien de confianza y con la inteligencia para manejar una empresa.

Mostro una sonrisa ya sabía a quién acudir y solo tenía que hacer una llamada para que lo convencieran además ya llevaban mucho tiempo de no verse, seguro tendrían varias cosas de que hablar.

*—*—*—*

El décimo suspiro salió de sus labios, no podía concentrarse estaba triste, Sasuke no le había hablado y no trabajaban en la misma firma como para encontrarse, no sabía nada de él ¿cómo iba a enamorarlo?

Un nuevo suspiro salió, Ed ni siquiera se encontraba y regresaría en dos semanas de su luna de miel mientras que Alphonse intentaba distraerlo de su depresión sacándolo a diferentes lugares.

Daba pena ajena si algo había aprendido de Edward era que no debía deprimirse por ningún hombre y debía cumplir su objetivo sin importar nada.

Estaba enamorado de Sasuke y quería que este lo estuviera de él, entonces debía ponerse las pilas en vez de estar llorando como magdalena.

Para cumplir su objetivo lo primero era investigar todo del azabache y para eso tendría que contratar un detective privado…no, espera, eso ya lo haría ver como un acosador.

Y si solo investigaba en que firma trabajaba así podría pasar por ahí y encontrárselo casualmente, no, eso lo haría ver como alguien desesperado.

Pero entonces que debía hacer para enamorarlo, lo primero era encontrarlo y después empezar a platicar.

El amor era un asco, eso era seguro todo sería más fácil si solo enamorara de alguien atento como Alphonse.

*—*—*—*

Segundo día y no sabía nada sobre Naruto, esperaba que este lo llamara para pedirle una cita pero estaba tratando con un dobe cambiado, eso lo había descubierto en la boda de su cliente además de que había alguien más interesado en su nuevo amante.

Ese oji pardo se había atrevido a coquetear toda la fiesta con el rubio y no lo había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, tendría que conquistar a Naruto si lo quería en su cama y como amante pero primero debía investigar todo de él.

—Sasuke quita esa cara de científico malvado

—Cállate Itachi— Dijo mientras fulminaba a un azabache parecido a él solo que este era un poco más alto, con el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta, su rostro mostraba unas pequeñas ojeras.

—No quieras matarme a mí, no soy yo quien te arruino tu noche de conquista— Contesto el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutaba burlarse de su pequeño hermano y hace dos días había llegado a la casa con cara de asesino y vociferando cuanta maldición se supiera— Como era…— Dijo llevándose su mano a su mentón—ha si, un maldito oji pardo me arrebato a mi rubio.

—Lo recuperare.

—Sasuke toma mi consejo —Dijo serio— No debes jugar con el corazón de las personas si quieres a ese rubio entonces ve enserio o podrías arrepentirte.

—Como tú. —Fue lo único que dijo para después salir de la sala.

*—*—*—*

Era la segunda noche que pasaban en ese hotel, Roy se encontraba acostado mientras que Edward solo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—No estarás pensando que me voy a entregar a ti esta noche verdad Mustang

—Estamos en nuestra luna de miel— Contento con una pequeña sonrisa esta vez no dormiría en el sofá. — Así que ven a cumplir con tu deber

—Me da igual que estuviéramos en la luna o solo existiéramos tu y yo en todo el planeta no me voy a entregar a ti hasta que me des los resultados de las pruebas contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio para después salir a la playa, dejando a un molesto azabache, Edward era difícil de convencer no había permitido siquiera que lo tocara, usaba ropa provocativa todo el tiempo pero cuando alguien intentaba algo mostraba siempre una actitud amenazante.

La vida de casados no era para él, necesitaba descargar toda su tensión sexual y su marido no quería cumplir con su deber.

*—*—*—*

Caminaba por la playa, esperaba más de Mustang pero este solo lo quería en su cama y eso era algo que no iba a permitir hasta tener los malditos examenes.

Extrañaba estar en su apartamento, era cómodo y tenía privacidad además de que no sabía nada de Al y Naruto, no podía llamarles por que se le había olvidado su celular y no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse sus números.

—Es peligroso para una belleza rubia y enana caminar solo.

Una vena salto en su frente al escuchar eso, volteo dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo a la persona que se había atrevido a decir eso pero todo su enojo se dispersó al ver a un chico de cabello verde obscuro y largo.

—Hola Ed. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿Envy? — Contesto desconcertado

—Valla así que me recuerdas enano.

—No soy un enano —Contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos—… he crecido

—Para mí siempre serás un enano no importa cuántos años pasen o cuanto crezcas

— ¿Qué haces aquí Envy? O me dirás que solo viniste a burlarte de mi

—Vengo por parte de Alphonse

—¿De Al?

—Sí, Alphonse me envió y dijo que su lindo hermano mayor estaba en su luna de miel y que lamentaba tener que arruinarla pero te necesitaba en la empresa, Ouroboros y Sharingan harán negocios juntos.

—Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso

—Al quiere que le ayudes a manejar la empresa por unas dos semanas, piensa irse de vacacione con su nuevo novio. — ¿Al tenia novio? ¿Desde cuándo? y ¿por qué él no sabía nada de eso? Era su hermano mayor y el primero en saberlo era Envy, eso era un golpe bajo— Deja de fruncir el ceño no es que no te quisiera decir al parecer apenas andan saliendo

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Mientras fruncía la frente—Eres el mejor candidato, conoces el manejo de la empresa mejor que nadie y yo no puedo ni siquiera poner un pie en el lugar.

—No puedo manejar la empresa…soy un doncel.

—Desde cuando a ti te importa eso.

—Tuche…pero aun así no puedo manejar la empresa Ouroboros es de Al, Hohenheim se la heredo a él y si se llega a enterar quien sabe lo que llegue a pasar.

—No quería tener que preocuparte pero Alphonse me dijo que de ser necesario lo haga, su novio está en una situación delicada y necesita vacaciones para despejare y él no quiere dejarlo solo— Ya empezaba a mostrar un poco de preocupación solo un poco más y lo tendría— Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Naruto? No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión seguramente las cosas no habían salido bien y Naruto estaba deprimido, era su culpa, si era así lo único que le quedaba para intentar remediar la situacion era manejar la empresa.

—Sharingan…me gustaría conocer a su presidente cuando hice un programa para la empresa no lo conocí y por lo que me han dicho pertenece a uno de los Uchiha…

Mostro una sonrisa de triunfo con esas palabras era claro que asumiría la responsabilidad, hacía mucho que no lo veía y seguía siendo tan hermoso como un ángel y preocupándose más por su hermano que por él.

—Hablando de otra cosa ¿Dónde está tu marido? —Dijo comenzando a caminar y tomando el brazo de Ed, la atmosfera era romántica para cualquiera, es decir, parecían una pareja de enamorados caminado a la luz de la luna. — No veo por ninguna parte a alguien más aparte de nosotros.

—Descansando en la habitación

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad de secuestrarte

— Tonto —Golpeo su ante brazo con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Por qué no fuiste a mi boda?

—Su semblante se volvió melancólico, sobándose el brazo volteo a verlo— Querías que viera como el amor de mi vida me era arrebatado en mis propias narices

—Envy….


	20. Chapter 20

—Envy…—Bajo la vista sintiéndose mal, Al había enviado a Envy sin saber que el peli verde quería algo más que simplemente amistad — yo…

—Una sonrisa se mostró en su pálido rostro la respuesta siempre seria la misma no importaba cuantos años pasaran. — No tienes que decirme nada para consolarme enano

—Ya hablamos sobre eso—Dijo mientras desviaba el rostro, tenía que dejarle en claro las cosas— No podemos tener una relación, somos hermanos

—Ya lo sé— Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre esa cabeza dorada, le dolía saber que nunca podría tener a Edward como él lo deseaba, solo podían ser hermanos y nada más— todo es culpa de Hoheinham por ser un maldito infiel.

—Sí — Además de compartir sangre compartían ese desprecio por el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre — tienes razón pero si no fuera por eso ni yo ni Al existiríamos.

—Eso era algo de lo que estaba agradecido con ese hombre— Solo somos medios hermanos así que el pecado seria la mitad.

Si eran medios hermanos no debería estar tan mal, como había dicho el peliverde solo era medio pecado, media eternidad en el infierno… pero esa media se convertiría en una entera por ser infiel.

—Envy soy un doncel casado no pienso serle infiel a mi esposo

—Y el si piensa serte fiel

Las últimas palabras de Envy lo habían dejado pensando, Roy no iba a serle fiel, el pelinegro quería disfrutar los placeres de la vida y él era un simple doncel con problemas de carácter y una mente consternada, no tenía nada que ofrecer Pain se lo había dicho y Greed se lo había confirmado, era menos que basura. Para colmo Envy no se rendía a pesar de los años y sus negativas seguía insistiendo, era atractivo de eso no había duda, era amable y su actitud rebelde lo hacían deseable para cualquier chica y doncel pero no podía darle esperanzas donde no había nada.

Suspiro, por hoy no pensaría en eso, tenía que concentrarse en leer los documentos que tenía en sus manos, el avión aterrizaría en una hora y cuando pusiera un pie en Osaka empezaría con su trabajo, dirigir las dos empresas a su cargo, tarea que se volvía más complicada gracias a que Hohenheim estaba en la ciudad.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al pensar en la reacción de Mustang se había ido sin decirle nada, había entrado en la madrugada al cuarto y el pelinegro estaba dormido así que solamente se había dedicado a empacar sus cosas sin importarle si lo despertaba pero para su sorpresa este no lo hizo.

Frunció el ceño, estaba enojado, ese maldito enano no había regresado a la habitación y después de cuatro horas buscándolo se enteraba que se había ido acompañado de un hombre hacia el aeropuerto pero esto no se quedaría así tomaría el primer avión a Osaka y reclamaría lo que era suyo por derecho.

Pero antes disfrutaría de las bellezas que se encontraban en tan bello lugar.

— ¿Por qué sonríes enano?

—Bufo, recordando que Envy se encontraba acompañándolo, alegando que no lo dejaría ir esta vez y lo conquistaría sin importar a quien tuviera que enfrentarse— Envy no es necesario que sigas esperándome, nunca abra un nosotros

— Sus palabras eran duras pero verdaderas y el adoraba las miradas llenas de determinación del doncel, pero aunque se lo repitiera mil veces como podría el engañar a sus sentimientos, había intentado olvidarlo estos cinco años que no se vieron y ninguna mujer o doncel llamaba su atención— Si quieres que deje todos mis sentimientos por ti, entonces has que me enamore de alguien más y asunto arreglado.

Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de lo que ya estaban, todo el sueño de hace unos minutos había desaparecido, frente a él se encontraba un azabache bastante sexy, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una playera negra y en sus manos un ramo de rosas.

— ¿Sasuke que haces aquí?

—Naruto quiero tener una cita contigo.

—Frunció el ceño, después de lo que le había dicho en la fiesta no iba a aceptar así como si nada además tenía que arreglarse Alphonse pasaría por el en cualquier momento— Lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo salir contigo, ya tengo planes

—Alzo una ceja incrédulo, que podía ser mejor que tener una cita con él. Debía ser una mentira — Con quien dobe, por lo que se hoy no trabajas y Elric está en su luna de miel.


End file.
